Reliving the Past A Story of FFX3
by Bree-2006
Summary: She thought she could finally live a normal life with her love by her side, but when she comes upon a sphere that contains her feelings from 3 years prior, can she run away from her duty or find out the truth? Finished Revised
1. Prologue

**Reliving the past**

**By: Bree-2006**

**Prologue**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FFX-2**

**Hey ppl! Bree here again bringing you an all new story. I'm very happy you all liked my others and I hope this one is as great as they were! Please read and review.  
****  
**

**

* * *

**

A Journey that was to result in her death had made her the most popular woman in Spira. She had started out believing that she was to die for her people, just to bring them the calm. Everyone thought there was no hope for her, that once she left Besaid to gain the final Aeon that she would never return...alive.

But then she met him...the Blitzer who had one day showed up on the Besaid shore. On first sight he seemed arrogant and cocky, but as the time lurched on he became a friend, someone to confide in, and eventually a lover.

They had defeated sin together, they had brought Spira the Eternal Calm, and she had lived, but for her life, came his death. The days after sin wore on and people began to enjoy the Eternal Calm. Everyone knew her as the High-Summoner and she hated that title. To her friends she was just plain Yuna, and that's all she really wanted to be. Everywhere she went people would thank and congratulate her on her accomplishment praising her for an act she didn't believe she did. She had wanted to escape them all, the cheering people, the thousands of men and women that looked up to her for guidance. She wanted to hide in the shadows, but most of all she wanted to escape to the farplane, not to visit, but to live eternally.

She never wanted to tell anyone this, after all her friends have given her back her life, but after grueling dreams and sleepless nights, nothing made sense to her anymore. She knew she had a taste of life, and even though she was breathing, she had lost her life the day sin was defeated.

'You should be happy, you defeated sin.' Lulu her guardian had once told her. Her face grew pale as she held back a sob that threatened to rack her body. She had wanted to scream at the top of her lungs that she had nothing to do with sins defeat solemnly, and now after thousands of fake smiles she had given up and let them tell her what she had never believed. Yet she still refused to be the one person who had defeated the undefeatable.

Months and years had passed by, people calling her The Great High Summoner never faltered and after a while it tiered her and dreams of 'Him' would form in her sleep. The countless dreams that would leave her crying in the night, the dreams that made his sculptured name glide out of her chapped and rosy lips. These, the same rosy lips he had kissed on the warm night in Macalania, and the same rosy lips that Seymour had stuck his snake-like tongue through, stealing something that was supposed to be magical. The dreams became more and more frequent, and thoughts of finding another to share her lonely life with rattled her brain. Was she really lonely? What about her friends? They understood her pain didn't they? She wanted to believe they knew how she felt, but only one helped bandage her wounds.

Rikku, her cousin, her guardian and her friend she had never steered her wrong. Coming to visit her often, Rikku was the only one she could talk to. Most of their conversations revolved around him and every time his name was spoken a smile crept onto her lips, but never more so than the day Rikku had come to Besaid with a sphere enclosed in her sweaty palm.

"This might cheer you up Yunie!" she squealed. The florescent object began to glow and the apparition of a man envisioned before her.

"Lets go look for more spheres!" and hope filled her heart, thus she began a new journey, which would have hopefully ended in her lovers return.

She had never smiled so much in her life, and all her past worried dispersed into thin air. Upon meeting new people, and learning about spheres and sphere grids she became a sphere hunter. She obtained many new items called dresspheres, which she became incredibly fond of. The spheres intrigued her, the different types the different moves and attacks, she had found solace in something. Then she came upon the Songstress Dressphere, the feelings of a woman dead for a thousand years occupied it, and she was then thrown back into a world of pain and anger. She ended up saving the world once again although she still believed she was just there for the ride, but this time...she got a reward.

He had returned.

Dreary and cold nights became soulful and warm. Life meant something, and Yuna never doubted the world any longer. Life was worth living and Yuna planned to live it to the fullest, with the love of her life by her side.

The evil dreams ended and the real Yuna shined through. Smiles became real and old wounds had healed. Now it was Yuna's turn at the Eternal calm.

"We have another sphere wave coming from the Omega Ruins" Buddy's voice signaled through the intercom of the Celsius. Most wouldn't have understood why she continued sphere hunting, but she could always state that it was something she enjoyed and it was something that made her happy.

Her excitement from sphere hunting carried on even after Vegnagun's defeat and no one had a problem in letting her continue. She raced down from the cabin meeting a sleepy barkeep who watched her questionably as she ran quickly to the bridge where her friends awaited.

There was Paine; the usually stoic woman who had only recently began to release her feelings more. They all thought she would leave after Vegnagun was defeated but the others had grown on her, and she had decided to stay.

There was Rikku, the extremely energetic 17-year-old cousin who first introduced Yuna to sphere hunting. She was also seeing the leader of the machine faction, Gippal.

There was Brother and Buddy who went way back to Yuna's pilgrimage two in a half years prior. Brother is Rikku's brother and has a huge crush on Yuna, which is his first cousin.

Together they are the Gullwings.

And then there's Tidus, Yuna's strongest guardian, best friend, and boyfriend. He was whom Yuna had been searching for. He stays behind the scenes as Yuna and the others search for spheres.

"Well what are we waiting for, lets get us a sphere!"

He Gullwings have changed, Shinra returned to 'home' and Leblanc is no longer a competitor. Yuna's worries no longer exists and her story continues.

* * *

**Well what'd Ya think? Pretty kewl? Pretty crappy? Please tell me!**


	2. chapter 1

**Reliving the past**

**By: Bree-2006**

**Chapter 1**

**AN: Hiya Reviewers and readers! Thank you for liking my story! You all rock! THIS CHAPPY HAS SPOILERS FROM X! **

**

* * *

**

Things were extremely hard for the poor Ex-Summoner after sin was defeated. It was supposed to be the time of her life...her life. That specific term still sounded odd to her. She had never believed many of the things she believed at that moment. She felt that she was stronger when she was on her pilgrimage, yet sometimes she felt that during the pilgrimage because she wasn't afraid, and because she wasn't ever tired, it made her brave.

She found herself looking more to the past about her future, and searching more within herself for answers instead of being taught them. She also noticed that she stopped to see the scenery more, enjoying the little things that she would have had to give up if she obtained the final aeon. At this very moment she stood on the Celsius's deck looking firmly at the world before her. Soft yet gentle hands gripped her shoulders, gliding their way to her hands. A smile found its way to her lips and she placed her head back into a strong muscular torso.

"Is everything ok?" The man she loves asked in a worried tone.

"Yes...I'm fine, why do you ask?" She asked turning around to face him. His face held an unsure emotion that she wasn't sure she understood.

"You seem a little off today I just thought something was bothering you." His deep, childish voice spoke.

"I'm sorry I worried you, I was just...thinking" she replied placing her hands around his neck. He gently pushed stray hairs away from her eyes, looking into her icy-blue and emerald green orbs with his ocean-blue ones.

"Tidus, do you think about the days of the pilgrimage and compare them to what's going on today?" she asked looking back to the horizon.

"Sometimes...I used to hate thinking about those days. I hated to think of the turmoil Spira was in, and how hard it was for everyone. But most of all I hated thinking about when everything was defeated...the Aeons, Yevon, my father..." She looked at him. She never thought that it would have been that hard for him. Placing her hand on his cheek he continued.

"The look on your face when you sent the Aeons...will haunt me for as long as I live." Sighing Tidus took her hand.

"Yuna, there's no need looking into your past for direction. Just follow your heart and make your own path." Yuna looked at him strangely. His face soon became playful and hysterical laughs forced its way out of his chest. Yuna raised an eyebrow.

"I sounded just like Auron!" Tidus proclaimed earning strong giggles from Yuna. She playfully slapped him and began to walk inside the airship.

"Sometimes I don't even know why I bother with you..." Tidus laughed.

"Cuz I'm handsome and you love me." He joked posing.

"You're so arrogant and conceded sometimes" she laughed. Tidus feigned hurt and turned around.

"That was harsh Yuna" Yuna put her hand over her mouth and ran forward hugging him from behind.

"I'm so sorry! Please forgive me, I didn't mean it!" she screamed. Tidus turned around and smiled.

"You're forgiven" Smiling sweetly the two embraced, and she gently placed her lips over his in a passionate kiss. When the two finally broke apart the intercom sounded and they were called to the bridge. Grabbing her hand the two made their way to Brother.

As the two entered the bridge, brother looked at Tidus evilly like everyday. Rikku smiled and ran quickly over to them.

"Hiya guys!" Rikku said enthusiastically "Are we ready to go sphere hunting?" She asked happily. At everyone's nod Rikku ran to buddy.

"Are we there yet?" she wined.

"Yeah were right over the ruins, you guys ready to hop down?" Rikku began to hop up and down and Yuna giggled amusingly. Yuna turned to Tidus.

"Are you coming with us?" She asked as he looked down at her and then to Rikku.

"Naw I don't want to get in your way." Rikku laughed. "Good choice, come on Yunie lets go!" grabbing Yuna's arm Rikku led her to the engine room where the door was.

"Rikku...don't you think we need to wait for Paine?" she asked looking at her cousin.

"No worries she said she was on her way." Rikku jumped in place.

"I wonder what this sphere is like...maybe it's a new dressphere or a movie sphere!" Rikku screamed excitedly.

"Or maybe it's a dud..." a voice spoke from the door.

"Paaaaine...!" Rikku wined. "Don't say that!" Paine laughed at Rikku's antics and walked over to Yuna.

"What'da say we get us a sphere!" Yuna chimed.

"Y"

"R"

"P"

"Gullwings time to go sphere hunting!"

**SPOILER TIME**

Yuna gazed at her surroundings.

The place gave her the creeps. She hated the cold, damp area that surrounded her. The place smelled like sewage, the walls were crumbling and the water was green. She heard faint cries of fiends and she could feel the cold dirty ground below her feet. Rikku seemed to not like the place either. Her hands shook and she jumped when the waves of the colored water smashed into the rocks below.

"Can we hurry so we can go home?" Rikku cried. Paine snickered and walked ahead.

"Stop crying Rikku, you're not the only one that wants to go home." Rikku pouted and fell behind. As she stood stubbornly in place a large figure moved behind her. Rikku felt movement flow around her and turned to the object. When her eyes were left looking at a wall she shrugged it off and turned back to her friends. The others were way ahead of her and she made a mental note to stay a little bit closer to them. She took a step forward, and opened her mouth to yell when...

The dark figure behind her leapt forward revealing itself, long claws adorned its arms and striking fangs glowed bright in the dark. It towered over her by nearly ten feet and growled angrily at the intruder. Spikes covered its back and its dark blue tint kept it hidden in the dark. Rikku screamed as the fiend dove in for the kill. Rikku easily dodged its attack and yelled loudly to her friends. Yuna and Paine heard her screams and ran quickly to where she was. The fiend towered over her its arm dangerously in the air. Paine quickly turned into a Dark Knight. Yuna pushed her salvation promise garment grid and turned into Lady Luck. Paine grazed the fiend with her Darkness attack while Yuna hammered 4 dice into it. The fiend howled in pain and swung angrily at its attackers missing them all by inches. Rikku stood up and pressed her grid. She quickly turned into an Alchemist. She mixed Ice gems and Holy water creating a harsh white hole attack that pounded forcefully into the fiend's body. Yuna rolled many rounds of four dice slamming angry attacks into the already weak creature. The fiend tried its best to recover but was slammed into walls and attacked brutally by the 3 women. The fiend had had enough of the assault and slammed itself into Rikku. The alchemist was pushed back hitting the wall forcefully. Her body gave way and darkness over came her.

Before Yuna could attack or heal the fiend dug its claws into her flesh causing her to gasp and fall to her knees.

"Yuna!" Paine screamed seeing her friend hit the floor. Dark red blood escaped her racked body. Paine turned to the beast that was now pursuing her. The fiend dove in for the kill, but Paine dodged it easily focusing her attention on her wounded friends. She slammed her palm into her garment grid turning herself into an alchemist. She mixed a Megalixer and a phoenix down to created a Fantasy Phoenix. Slowly the other girls stood ready to continue the battle. After many more attacks Rikku finally came to a conclusion.

"I think we better run!" at the other girls nod they ran from the battle. The fiend watched them disappear out of site not bothering to go after them, after all they would be back when they figured out passing this way is the only way to the exit.

* * *

**Well I hope you like...I worked really hard on this! Thanks for the reviews read and review!**


	3. chapter 2

**Reliving the Past**

**By: Bree-2006**

**Chapter 2**

**Hiya folks, sorry 'bout the wait, school got out last Friday and so last week was hectic with graduation and finals. Now I get 2 weeks off till summer school and I can hopefully get this story going. Thanks for the reviews you rock!**

* * *

After running for what seemed to be hours, the girls came to a halt. Rikku looked behind her making sure that the three women weren't being followed. Sighing in exhaustion Rikku turned to Yuna.

"Geese that was a close one back there." Rikku said pointing to where the three girls had came from.

"You're telling me, I haven't seen anything that strong since the pilgrimage...what do you think it was?" Rikku shook her head.

"I don't know...what'd you think it is Dr. P?" Yuna and Rikku's eyes turned to Paine.

"I'd say it was a Fiend..." Paine remarked sarcastically. Yuna smiled halfheartedly and began to walk ahead of the other two.

"Whatever it was, lets just hope that was the only one." Yuna signaled for the other two girls to hurry up and after a small groan from Rikku the women treked on. Yuna noticed how quiet everything was around her, the eeriness of the darkened atmosphere made her wish she hadn't agreed to sphere hunt in such a menacing area. The walls of the ruins were slimy and the odor that ran through the damp, rocky halls would make any man choke.

"Brother here, how is Yuna?" the strained voice of Rikku's brother rang throughout the silent halls, his all to familiar accent shrilled into the ears of the three warriors. Rikku groaned once again and mumbled incoherently.

"Hey bird brain what about us?" Rikku spat angrily. Brother moaned dangerously.

"Rikku! You do not talk to your leader that way!" Rikku folded her arms over her chest.

"Well a leader is supposed to care for all of their team mates not just one!" Brother screamed angrily at his sister making everyone within hearing distance cringe. Yuna sighed and look to Paine who seemed to be enjoying the little tiff Rikku and Brother were having at that moment. Buddy forcefully grabbed the transmitter away from an extremely pissed off Brother. Smiling to himself Buddy spoke.

"You guys find anything yet?" Yuna reached for her transmitter.

"Nothing but fiends...we had to run from one, I guess we're a little bit rusty." Brother's voice once again sounded through the transmitter.

"Stay where you are Yuna...I am on my way!" the three girls could hear someone walking away, opening the elevator and pushing someone out of the way.

"You need us down there?" Buddy asked in a worried tone. Before Yuna could answer Rikku grabbed the transmitter.

"Well there was that big fiend that attacked us earlier...do you think you could clear it out for us?" Yuna grabbed the transmitter from Rikku.

"Don't mind Rikku, we're fine just be here to pick us up when we're ready." Rikku pouted.

"All right but I'm afraid Brother already jumped ship." Yuna's eyes grew wide.

"Oh no! That fiend is too powerful for Brother to go up against alone!" she knew that brother wasn't strong enough to withstand an attack from the fiend and she became worried. Buddy grinned from the other side of the transmitter.

"I'll send Gippal, Baralai, Tidus and Nooj on this one." Buddy stifled a laugh and Paine chuckled slightly.

"When Brother thinks something has happened to Yuna its gonna take an army to stop him." Yuna sighed.

"Make sure everyone is ok then..." Yuna felt doubtful that the fiend would overthrow the four men but she couldn't help but want them to stay safe, especially Tidus.

"They'll be fine just get that sphere" Rikku squealed.

"Lets go! Its dark in here!" Paine and Yuna nodded and the three women continued to walk.

Buddy put down the transmitter and reached for the commsphere. He quickly talked to Baralai, Nooj, and Gippal about the situation and all three agreed to come.

Tidus worked tirelessly in the engine room. After Brother had found out about the romance between Yuna and him Tidus had been forced to work in the small and hot room even to Yuna's protests. Buddy walked casually into the room to make sure he kept Tidus calm.

"Brother went looking for Yuna after he heard that she was fighting a fiend, I need you to go check it out with Gippal and them." Tidus looked skeptical and chuckled amusingly.

"Alright I'm on my way."

Buddy wasn't lying when he said 'Brother had already jumped ship' the poor Al Bhed laid sprawled out on the cold, hard, and damp floor. As he slowly came to consciousness thoughts of Yuna being in trouble forced him to stand and look for the woman that held his heart.

Slowly the form of an unknown creature emerged from behind him causing him to scream in fear. The Fiend charged toward him, and so cowardly he ran like there was no tomorrow.

The fiend chased him around until he was panting for air. He was jolted to a stop when the fiend easily trapped him in a corner. Brother automatically covered his head in his hands waiting for the final blow that was to be his end. The menacing cries of the fiend made the man open his eyes, before him stood the four men who were slaughtering the fiend carelessly. Brother stood quickly and made his way to the other men. Soon the fiends body erupted in Pyreflies and the men breathed a sigh of relief.

"Damn that thing was strong" Gippal breathed, placing his hands on his knees in exasperation. Nooj nodded and looked towards the way out.

"Should we stay or should we go?" he asked. Tidus looked at the man and then to brother.

"If there's any other fiends like that around then Yuna, Rikku and Paine are gonna need some back up. One of them is enough but what if there are more?" Nooj nodded and Gippal walked to Brother.

"Yeah those girls are strong but who knows they might be running out of supplies...you know how Rikku goes through supplies." Baralai laughed.

"You worried 'bout Rikku?" he asked watching the man turn crimson. Gippal's eyes grew wide.

"Rikku...no way! I just think Tidy-boy here is worried 'bout his girl." Tidus chuckled.

"Naw I'm not the least bit worried...they can take care of their selves." Baralai grinned and opened his mouth to speak.

"So should we leave them or should we help them?" Gippal panned.

"I say we help"

"I say we go..." Tidus replied.

"I could care less" Nooj muttered. Baralai looked towards the exit.

"I think we should also help."

Gippal smiled.

"Its Unanimous we go help the girls." Tidus shook his head, Yuna was not going to be happy with this.

* * *

Yippy another chapter Thank you all for the reviews you rock!


	4. chapter 3

**Reliving the past**

**By: Bree-2006**

**Chapter 3**

**AN: Well I'm back, I'm sorry I didn't update for a while, summer school has been terrible. I'm writing this chapter on an extremely short attention span but I hope it makes as much sense as I can muster up. Thank you for the reviews u rock!**

* * *

Yuna walked diligently through the dark and damp halls of the Omega Ruins. The air she breathed smelled of sulfur and incurable disease. Small squeaking and scurrying noises scattered across the cold floor. The three women swallowed hard as tiny insects crawled up and down their legs and slimy reptiles scattered across the halls walls. Rikku jumped as the wind began to rustle around her, its cool essence flowing freely through the cloth of her bikini top and short shorts.

"Are we almost there yet?" The blond asked her companions. Yuna shook her head.

"Who knows…this hall seems to go on forever" Yuna held herself as if she was freezing. Paine looked at Rikku who stared blankly at the barely lit area.

"You know if this dimness is so bad you could always turn yourself into a black mage and use firaga to brighten this place up a bit." Rikku's eyes lit up with happiness.

"That's a great idea Paine...why didn't I think of that?" Paine smiled in cruel humor.

"…because your mental capacity has exceeded its limit." Yuna giggled slightly as Rikku scratched her head.

"Huh?" Paine stifled a smile.

"My points exactly…"

The women stopped laughing as loud screeching made its way to their ears. Shadows crawled across the ceiling and the walls telling the girls that they weren't the only one there.

Yuna pressed her garment grid turning herself into a berserker. Rikku pressed hers so that she became an alchemist. Paine stayed in her warrior form as the three stood together back to back in the center of the room.

The creature walked slowly into their view its horns reflecting what little light fluttered through the room. Yuna sighed and somehow she knew that this fight was not going to be easy.

The fiend charged for the girls at an incredibly fast speed, they dodged it easily. Yuna slammed her claws into its hard scales doing little damage. The fiend growled in anger as Paine jammed her sword into its barely uncovered flesh. Rikku mixed Mega-Potion after Mega-Potion trying to keep her and her friends healthy, but like their other battle when they first entered the ruins, their attacks would do very little damage due to the fiends scales. Yuna screamed in pain as the fiends tail slammed into her backside. She fell daintily to the floor trying to keep her self up for her friend's sake. Yuna dug into her bag for a potion and quickly used it to heal herself.

"This one is almost as bad as the last one." She screamed to her friends.

"You're telling me!" Rikku shouted back still mixing potions.

"I have a feeling we can't run from this one!" Paine shouted to her fellow warriors.

"You girls won't have to!" Rikku turned to the voice recognizing it instantly.

"Gippal?" the man shot bullets into the creature nodding to the young al-bhed.

"We heard you needed help, so we're here." Rikku folded her arms angrily.

"We are just fine thank you very much" Rikku bellowed as she ditched an oncoming blow from the fiend. Nooj pounded the fiend with ranged attacks and Baralai hit it forcefully with his two ended stick. Tidus flung his Catablog onto its hard scales peeling them back slowly. Yuna turned herself into lady luck and used magic reels to create a disastrous attack called flare. It burned into the fiend killing it instantly and where it had recently stood thousands of Pyreflies escaped out of its dispersing body.

"That's one way to do it" Gippal smiled.

"Let's go before we attract any more of those things." Paine sounded. Yuna and Rikku nodded. The tunnel still continued for another five minutes, the air began to get thin and the halls seemed to do the same. Yuna looked at the slimy green walls. Her head began to pound heavily. She stopped trying to gain her composure. Out of the corner of his eye Tidus saw her stop. Tidus looked to the others who didn't bother turning around. After a brief moment Tidus ran over to a panting Yuna.

"Yuna…! Are you alright?" he said quietly placing his arm on her back. Yuna looked up at him.

"I think so…all of a sudden I got a strange feeling." Helping her stand Tidus wrapped his arm around her waist steadying her.

"A strange feeling…of what?" Yuna looked at the walls again.

"I'm not really sure…" Rikku ran back to her chattery friends.

"Hey love birds it's not time for all the love-dovey stuff." Yuna smiled and Tidus blushed slightly. Rikku giggled and then Gippal called to her.

"Leave'em alone Riks" Rikku sighed and ran back to the al bhed man.

The end of the tunnel finally came within sight and Yuna's eyes brightened. She swiftly grabbed Tidus's hand and walked to the head of the group. As she reached the opening she turned her head to Tidus who smiled in return. Upon the entrance to the end of the tunnel Yuna's eyes glazed over as she spotted a lone sphere in the center of the room. She looked around to be sure that there were no fiends within sight while the others readied their weapons. Yuna walked to it, she picked it up slowly and let its cool exterior glide through her palms. Yuna turned to her friends, they all stared attentively at the sphere she was holding pondering its contents.

"Why don't we watch it?" She asked as she moved to it's on and off switch. Everyone nodded except for Rikku who squealed and Yuna turned it on.

**His piercing evil eyes stared into hers. One could get lost in those eyes, so clear so…natural. Anyone but her…**

**She stared skeptical of the man. He held his hand out to her, claws adorning his rough fingers.**

**She had no choice but to agree to his proposal and from the look on her face she wanted to run…run away from this man. She gently placed her hand in his as he led her up the steep slope to the Bevelle temple.**

**Suddenly out of the corner of her eye she saw them, her friends, her family, and her true love. She smiled as the man beside her pulled her forward. She looked up to see her friends sliding gracefully down the highwinds ropes and wires. The guns around her fired sending shockwaves into her. She began to pray that none of her friends would get hit and thankfully none of them did. She was still being harshly dragged, but all that ran through her mind was to let them be alright.**

**They landed and began battling to reach her. She tried to pull away but the man held onto her wrists. They finally had made their way to her, all that stood in their way was an elite force of solders. Her eyes shifted to her friends-one-by-one. Her gaze dropped to him and her eyes dug into his pleading him to help her. He slightly nodded but before either of them knew it her lips pressed fiercely upon the man who had been beside her. The two pulled apart as gasps were heard around them. She looked to her love whose eyes held an amount of anger she hadn't known existed.**

**"_Kill them" _her heart broke and she stared angrily at the man before her. 'No!' her mind pleated 'You wont!' **

**She broke free moving to the edge of the temple. She wouldn't let them be hurt.**

**_"NO!"_ she screamed as she stared daggers at the man. Everyone turned to her.**

**They screamed her name. She turned to them smiled and looked back to evil man. His face held fear and his blue hair swayed to the breeze. His voice cut through her ears and she looked at him. He screamed her name, telling her not to but she just smiled at him.**

**_"Don't worry…I can fly"_**

**And then she fell. He ran to the edge and peeked over. Sure enough there she was escaping safely. He looked to his friends, nodding that she would be fine, and looked to one for an escape plan.**

**_"Everyone shield your eyes!"_ Smoke formed around them and as fast as they had come they were gone. **

**As the smoke cleared and the blue haired man stood there bewildered.**

**She had…gotten away.**

The sphere shut off and Yuna looked sadly at it. The woman the one being forced into something she didn't want…had been her and that man forcing her had been Seymour. Tidus walked to her and held her as she silently wept.

"After all these years…I still cant believed that happened." Yuna grasped on to Tidus's shirt and slowly handed Rikku the sphere.

"Come on…let's go home"

* * *

**There it's finally done! Thanks for the reviews read and review!**


	5. chapter 4

**Reliving the past**

**By: Bree-2006**

**Chapter 4**

**Wow I'm so glad you all like my story! I thought that I went over board with the battle scenes but my sister encouraged me to make it a little more realistic than you would usually write it. Well thank you all very much for all the wonderful reviews!**

**Reviewers:**

**Kingleby: No I'm not really Yuna but I wish I was, I mean what girl doesn't (Hello! She's got Tidus!) Thank you so much for every single review! U R so awesome!**

**Sweet Angel Taisha: Thank you! At first I thought the beginning was stupid because I had a different idea, but in the end it worked out PERFECTLY! Thank you sooooo much for your review!**

**Justin T. Melanson: I'm glad you liked it! Thank you for reading and reviewing!**

**Stelmaria: YAY! I'm on ur authors list! Is very proud**

**Yunie-star-Tidus-cutie: AHHHHH! The dreaded math teacher! I do the same thing in my math class, you know thinking 'bout great stories when my teachers trying to make me do my trigonometry class-work. Thank you so much for your review it made me smile .**

**Jenna: Yeah I thought the battle description was kinda over the top but I wanted my readers to relate my story more to the game than to a novel or something. Thank you for the review!**

**Tatajuice: Ok I'll keep writing if you keep reading cuz that's what I write for...people reading it.**

**Moogle: hehe Yay my story's pretty cool! Thanx!**

**And thank you to all the other reviewers who read my story!**

* * *

Yuna stayed silent most of the walk back to the airship. She would look at Tidus every so often who still held her hand in his. She knew he was worried about her, it showed in his ocean colored eyes. He had tried to cheer her up a few times, but every time a smile would form on her lips her thoughts returned to the sphere.

She could still feel his cold fingers holding tightly onto to her wrists, and his slimy tongue slipping further and further down her throat. She gagged at the thought of her friends not showing up to save her. Would she have really married him? Would she have lost her virginity to him?

That thought sickened her the most, losing something so precious to someone so evil. Her eyes shifted to Tidus as his eyes lied on the floor before him. Would he have never left Spira? Would they have ever seen each other again? Could she have handled being Mrs. Seymour Guado? She highly doubted it.

What about Vegnagun? Would Shuyin and Lenne still be apart? All of these questions plagued her. She believed she had put them all in danger, thinking that she had been helping Spira.

"It wasn't your fault." Tidus voice sounded through the room. Yuna stared at him, he still kept his eyes cast downward. Her eyes moved to her hands, which at the moment seemed very interesting.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Tidus stopped walking and turned his gaze to Yuna.

"I know what you're thinking and don't deny it..." Yuna forced on a fake smile trying her hardest to not let her worries show, but Tidus saw right through it.

"Honestly Tidus I don't know what you're talking about." Tidus just shook his head sighing heavily.

"You thought what you were doing was for the better of Spira, but now you're blaming yourself for it, I know your wondering if you did the right thing and believe me you did...otherwise things wouldn't have turned out the way they did." Yuna sighed, he was right, he was always right it seemed. She was blaming herself for something that she had no control over.

"You're right, I'm being ridiculous, things turned out great...so why should I be thinking about something that happened so long ago?" Yuna smiled and sighed.

"My friends are here, Spira's safe, and I have you...everything's perfect." Tidus smiled and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"Now that the Yuna I know and love!" Yuna giggled at Tidus's statement and began to walk faster to catch up to her friends. They hadn't realized that their friends had already exited the ruins, not bothering to wait for her and Tidus to stop chatting. Somehow Yuna wondered if maybe they figured the two needed some time alone.

The exit to the ruins was roughly 50 feet ahead and Yuna breathed a sigh of relief. As the cool air from the outside hit her face. She ran with Tidus on her heels to the airship hoping her friends weren't to worried about them. As the hatch opened and the two stepped in Rikku greeted them happily.

"Sooooo...what took you to so long huh?" Yuna blushed slightly as Tidus rattled Rikku's hair.

"Hey! You big meanie!" Tidus grinned as she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Teaches you to get into our business." Rikku folded her arms over her chest and walked away angrily. He and Yuna walked over to Buddy who sat in Shinra's chair. Apparently he had taken Shinra's role in the Gullwings when the wiz-kid decided to go home or what was left of it.

"Well did you find anything interesting about that sphere?" Tidus asked as Yuna slipped her hand out of his, listening attentively.

"Actually I did, and I got to admit its pretty amazing." Buddy picked up the sphere and handed it to Yuna who took it in her hands carefully. Tidus eyed the sphere and nodded for Buddy to continue.

"Yuna I want you to walk into the middle of the room, so I can test my theory." Yuna nodded and walked slowly to the middle of the room. Buddy's eyes turned to the computer and after pressing a few buttons he looked at Yuna.

"Place it in your sphere grid and transform." Yuna complied. Silver swirls formed around her body as she became incased by stone. The stone-broke into a million pieces and Yuna emerged. As she stared at her clothing, Tidus's eyes grew wide.

"Holy farplane...it can't be..." Yuna stared at her hands and then at her clothing. So many things ran through her mind at that moment. Suddenly everything became fuzzy and the world became dark. Yuna had blacked out.

Yuna had woken up 4 hours later. Her head pounded furiously and her knee's were weak. She looked around the room spotting Tidus reading on the couch near her bed. She sat up slowly watching him read something that looked like a newspaper. Clearing her throat Tidus looked at her and after throwing the paper aside he quickly walked to her side. Entwining their fingers he spoke.

"Good evening sleeping beauty." He whispered kissing her forehead. Yuna smiled kissing him back sweetly.

"W...what happened?" She stuttered. Tidus looked at her questionably.

"What do you mean?" he asked as Yuna situated herself comfortably on her bed giving him some room to sit.

"I mean what happened earlier?" Yuna tilted her head as Tidus breathed in and pulled her chin up slowly. Yuna looked at him strangely.

"The sphere...it's a Dressphere." Yuna looked down at her hands. For some reason, she knew this Dressphere was different from the many others that she had found during her recent adventures.

"Of what?" she asked. Tidus looked into her eyes, he placed his hand on her warm cheek.

"Of...you" Yuna's smile diminished and was replace by a look of wonder and misunderstanding. Tidus turned away from her quickly.

"It's called the summoner Dressphere...it was formed by your feelings and it has the power to call aeons." Yuna looked at him skeptically.

"Then that means..." Tidus cut her off.

"The faith haven't rested" Yuna could feel tears well up into her eyes, letting go of Tidus's hand she tried to her best to get up off the bed. She couldn't do it and a sob escaped her body. Tidus ran to her side wrapping his arms around her she cried herself back to sleep.

* * *

**THANK YOU ALL, READ AND REVIEW!**


	6. chapter 5

**Reliving the past**

**By: Bree-2006**

**Chapter 5**

**Ok am I the only one that noticed that every time I read any of my stories I always…and I mean always find mistakes! I could read them a million times and never find them all! Its ridicules, how many errors can a person get? Not to mention the fact that I have 2 different proofreaders. Either I need to fire them or invent a proofreading system that never fails.**

**Now in this chappy I want to not only show more romance between everyone I wanna get entirely to the plot. I WANT FLUFFYNESS!**

**Thanx to my reviewers…I would thank you all personally like I did in my last chapter but…**

**1) There's to many of you.**

**2) I don't remember all of them and right now I don't have the Internet.**

**3) I'm lazy.**

**So I'll stop all the mumbo jumbo and get straight to the point.**

**Here's chappy # 5!**

* * *

**Someone gripped her shoulders. The touch brought shivers to her spine. She whipped herself around staring into the eyes of a mad man.**

**_"What do you want…why is this happening?"_ she asked angrily. The man smirked as he pulled her closer.**

**_"Give it up Yuna, Yevon is undefeatable. You might have defeated Sin, but what makes you think you could actually stop Yevon?" _She glared at him, staring into his eyes. He was trying to get to her. He was trying to make her crack, but she wouldn't…she refused to. **

**_"He'll disappear again you know. You'll lose him once again."_ That thought never occurred to her. Tears welled up in her eyes, but like the countless times before she forced them back, focusing her attention on the man before her.**

**_"No he won't! I'll find a way, I wont let them take him from me…not again."_ The man grinned evilly.**

**_"Think whatever you want High Summoner, you were better off just marrying me."_**

Her eyes fluttered open. She could still feel the dried tears on her cheeks. Sitting up slowly she scanned the room for any trace of her friends.

It was empty. Not even Barkeep stood at his post, all the beds were neatly made and as her gaze fell towards the window she noticed that the airship wasn't flying.

'_Where are they all?' _she pondered as her bare feet collided with the wooden floor. She stood up and stretched. She quickly dressed noticing that she no longer wore the summoner dress the sphere had changed her into. She walked quietly down the stairs and through the hallway to the elevator. She pressed the buttons to get her to the bridge and waited patently for the doors to open. As soon as the doors opened she walked slowly through the hallway that led to the bridge. Once she approached the door several familiar voices sounded through her ears.

"What can we make of all this? Are we sure that Yevon wasn't fully defeated and the Fayth haven't rested?" a woman asked. Yuna strained herself to hear the conversation, getting as close to the doors as she could with out opening them.

"What about Tidus will he disappear again…Yunie couldn't take it!" Yuna noticed the voice immediately as that of Rikku's.

"Tidus isn't going anywhere!" Someone screamed. "Were just going to have to have a visit with the fayth." Yuna took a step closer.

"What about the Dressphere is it safe for use? Is it harmful?" one of her friends asked Yuna suddenly heard buddy's voice and once again took a step closer.

"Yes…it's perfectly safe and may come in handy…but Yuna's the only one that can use it. It seems that the power of it is too strong for anyone but a summoner." She didn't want to hear this, it was too much for her to handle. Wiping her eyes quickly she plastered on one of her famous fake smiles and walked slowly through the doors to the bridge.

Everyone's gaze fell onto her.

"Um…hi guys!" she said enthusiastically. Tidus stood and walked to her kissing her lightly, Brother snickered angrily.

"Did you sleep well?" Brother asked as she nodded slowly. "Yes I slept wonderfully" She smiled, looking back at Tidus who at the moment was giving her a _'We'll talk later look'_.

"Yunie! Oh my gosh you should have been there! Buddy opened the hatch to let Gippal on but he missed the step and landed face first onto the floor, it was hilarious!" Yuna smiled as Rikku told her every detail of what happened.

"Come now Rikku it wasn't that funny!" Gippal stated as she scratched the back of his head. Baralai chimed in.

"Actually it was quite funny." Rikku smiled.

"See it was funny!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!" The others shook their heads laughing as Gippal's face became red with anger. They continued bickering as Tidus put his hand on Yuna's shoulder and Whispered something gently into her ear. Yuna nodded and the two headed to the deck.

Yuna walked swiftly to the edge of the deck. Placing her hands together she closed her eyes.

"How much did you hear?" Yuna's eyes opened as Tidus made his way to stand beside her.

"What does it matter? Everything I heard I already knew." She stated sadly.

"What do you mean?" he asked as she turned her gaze to him.

"I had a dream…It showed me that this is something that I cant run away from…Yevon is still out there and I am the one that needs to stop it." Tidus placed his hands over hers and bowed his head.

"I'm sorry…I wish you didn't have to go through this again." Yuna shook her head.

"Don't be sorry…I have no choice in this. As much as I wished I did I can't turn back now, not if it means losing you again." Tidus placed his forehead against hers kissing the tip of her nose softly.

"They wont take me again…I wont let them. I'm in this with you Yuna, I wont let you go through this alone. I love you." Yuna smiled slightly wiping the tears from her eyes she wrapped her arms around him, hugging him fiercely.

"And I love you" she said as they pulled apart. "…maybe we should go back down to the other before they get Idea's" Tidus laughed halfheartedly.

"Yeah I want to be there for Rikku and Gippal's Boxing match."

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"DAMNIT! It was funny so drop it!" Paine screamed holding her hand to her forehead in exhaustion. Baralai laughed as Rikku danced in triumph.

"Ha! Told you!" Rikku jumped happily pointing her finger at the angry Al Bhed man. Sticking her tongue out at him she looked around for Yuna.

"Hey where'd Yunie and Tidus go?" she asked.

"Looks like they were the only ones smart enough to leave during your tiff with Gippal." Paine answered standing up slowly.

"Anyway I'm going to take a walk, anyone beside Rikku care to join me?" Baralai stood casually.

"I will, I need to get some fresh air anyway." The two walked to the engine room and Rikku feeling rather uncomfortable turned to the others.

"Ehhe I think I'm gonna hit the hay." Turning around towards the door Rikku headed for the cabin. The doors opened and Tidus and Yuna walked through. Rikku smiled sweetly at her cousin and her cousin's boyfriend and continued walking passed them with out a word. Tidus watched her disappear into the elevator.

"Damn I missed it"

* * *

**YAY! Another chapter! Thank you all!**


	7. chapter 6

**Reliving the past**

**By: Bree-2006**

**AN: Hiya folks! How's everyone doing? Well I better just hurry my butt up and get this chappy out. Thank you all for the reviews!**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

"So that's the plan…we head off to Guadosalam?" Buddy asked as he made his way to his seat. Yuna nodded slightly, holding onto Tidus's hand for comfort.

"Are you sure you must do this Yuna?" Brother asked in his heavy Al Bhed accent. Yuna looked at him gravely. She knew she had to do it…she couldn't let things be this way…she wouldn't.

"Yes…this is my burden" Gippal stood from his seat and put a reassuring hand on Yuna's shoulder.

"Our burden…you wont go through this alone" Yuna smiled behind the tears and let them tell her that they were going to help her out as much as they could.

"So when do we leave?" Buddy asked as he turned to the group. Everyone's eyes turned to Yuna. She hung her head low, not wanting to leave the comfort of the Airship. Tidus squeezed her hand gently, rubbing his thumb over her palm. Looking up into his eyes, she sighed sadly.

"We leave as soon as Paine and Baralai get back from their walk." Everyone nodded and began to put the preparations into order. As everyone attended to their duties Tidus stayed at Yuna's side…against Brothers protests.

"What can I do to make you smile?" Yuna looked up at Tidus who looked down at her questionably. Yuna's face became pink as she looked away from him.

"Right now…nothing." Tidus looked at her skeptically.

"Bet you I can think of one way." She looked at him curiously, as he placed his arms around her waist and lifted her up into the air. Moving his arms so that he was cradling her, he began to spin her around. Yuna couldn't help but laugh with glee. Everyone turned to the couple and smiled.

"Tidus put me down!" She squealed, laughing extremely hard. "You're causing a scene!" Tidus reluctantly placed Yuna back on the ground, and smiled down at her.

"I told you!" Tidus told her as Baralai and Paine walked in. Tidus sat with Yuna in the corner avoiding the conversation Buddy was currently having with them.

"Lets get this show on the road!" Brother said mimicking the usual words his fathers spoke whenever they went somewhere during Yuna's pilgrimage. Pressing a few buttons the airship took off to Guadosalam.

In the Cabin

Rikku sighed angrily. She forcefully threw herself onto Yuna's bed not caring whose bed she was currently lying on. _'Stupid Gippal and his stupid games, damn him, and damn his crappy ego.'_ She thought sourly, sticking her tongue out at the ceiling above her. _'It WAS funny, why couldn't he just admit it!' _kicking the bed unhappily Rikku sat up. Turning her head to the window, she pulled her knees up to her chin and wrapped her arms securely around them. _'He probably thinks I'm a baby for walking away like I did.' _Rocking herself back and forth she shook her head. _'Wait…why would I care what he thought about me…I DON'T EVEN LIKE HIM!' _flailing her arms in the air, she stood up.

_'Don't let him get to you Rikku, that's his nature, he's like a parasite… he likes to get into your skin.' _Smiling to herself, Rikku dusted herself off and walked to the mirror. Taking a quick glance, she wiped the tears that had gathered in the corner of her eyes, and adjusted her hair as much as she could. Posing cutely in the mirror, Rikku went on her merry little way.

Skipping happily down the halls to the bridge, Rikku's fingers traced the walls, when her finger traced a jagged edge she bit her lip as the pain made its way to her finger.

"…Owwwie" she whimpered placing her bleeding finger in her mouth. Turning to face the wall she angrily kicked it. As soon as her foot collided with the wall the airship jerked and took off. Rikku placed her hand over her mouth.

"Oops…" Running the rest of the way towards the bridge the door opened.

"Oh my gosh! I swear I didn't do it!" Rikku screamed hiding behind Tidus. Yuna, realizing what Rikku had just currently said put a perplexed look onto her face.

"Uh…what are you talking 'bout Rikku?" Rikku fidgeted while she still stood behind Tidus. Unfortunately for Rikku, Tidus didn't feel like playing her little game, and in one swift motion Tidus reached behind and grabbed Rikku by her wrists, moving behind her Rikku was forced to look into the eyes of her confused cousin.

"Rikku what did you do?" Yuna asked dangerously, slowly she moved forward a step. Rikku began to panic, her eyes moved to everyone in the room. She began to squirm her way out of Tidus's grasp, but it was easier said than done. Yuna smiled devilishly, as she began to step closer, and closer. Rikku closed her eyes, bracing herself for what was to happen next. Yuna's hand reached her stomach and Rikku cringed and so she held her eyes shut harder. Tidus moved his arms so that he held her arms above her head. Armpits exposed, Yuna used this opportunity to happily tickle her. Rikku cried out sadly, laughing as Yuna began to tickle her most ticklish areas.

She had to get away; she couldn't take it any longer. Lifting her boot, Rikku stomped proudly on Tidus's foot, causing him to yelp and let her go. Yuna's eyes widened as Rikku's eyes became playful. Yuna couldn't help but laugh at her cousin's disheveled self. Yuna saw the anger Rikku was feeling and made a mad dash away from her.

"Rikku just tell me what you did!" Yuna said as she ran through the airship, trying to get as far away from her cousin as she could. Rikku ignored her and after running for another hundred feet she pressed her sphere grid and changed herself into a berserker. Casting haste on herself, Rikku ran faster than humanly possible cornering her exhausted playmate.

"Hey! Rikku that's cheating." Rikku laughed evilly, readying herself for a tickle rematch, she spoke dangerously.

"So is two against one!" changing herself back into her thief Dressphere, she attacked Yuna with her own set of ridiculously powerful tickles. Yuna gasped as Rikku's cold hands traveled over her smooth skin. She laughed loudly causing Rikku to cringe.

"Ok…Ok you win!" Yuna said between breaths. Looking at her cousin who was still laughing happily, Yuna smiled.

"Now tell me, what's going on?" Rikku looked at Yuna trying to remember what exactly she was talking about. As her thoughts returned to the accidental jolt she had given to the ship Rikku began to bite her fingernails.

"Promise not to be mad?" she asked hesitantly. Yuna nodded and Rikku turned to walk away. Yuna stared curiously at her backside, wondering what exactly had gotten into Rikku.

"I kinda…think I broke the Airship…" she stated softly. Yuna walked to her side.

"What do you mean by _'broke it'_?" she asked placing her hand on her cousin's shoulder. Rikku flinched slightly.

"I kicked the wall…and I guess I hit a wire and the Airship just took off…didn't you notice." Yuna couldn't help but smile…Rikku seriously thought she broke the Airship.

"Rikku that's priceless! You didn't break the airship. Gippal suggested we pay the farplane a visit, so we took off for Guadosalam. We thought that the take off probably woke you up, and you probably fell out of the bad and broke something." Rikku searched in Yuna's eyes to make sure that she wasn't just trying to make her feel better, but she soon realized Yuna had been telling the truth. Rikku sighed in relief.

"So…I didn't break it then." Yuna shook her head. Rikku stopped walking and watched Yuna glide across the ground.

"Then why are we going to Guadosalam?" Yuna looked down at the tiled floor.

"Because…we need to discuss some things with the Fayth." Rikku could tell it hurt Yuna to talk about it. She was once again being thrown into a world of lies, death and deceit, something she knew her cousin didn't want. Yuna silently wiped the tears from her eyes, and turned around, looking at her cousin sadly.

"I don't want to do this Rikku…not again!" She cried, throwing herself into Rikku's awaiting arms. Rikku held her gently smoothing her frazzled hair.

"I know Yuna…I know you don't want this…none of us do…" Yuna lifted her head from Rikku's shoulder and wiped her red eyes.

"I can't lose him again Rikku…not again!" she cried burying her head into her hands. "I know you can't…I don't want him to go either."

* * *

**(AN: Now I'm having more trouble with scene breaks so if you got confused I am so sry…please if you did like this chappy review…it's the best thing you can do for someone! Thank you for the reviews!)**


	8. chapter 7

**Reliving the past**

**By: Bree-2006**

**(AN: To tell you the truth, I don't like the way I've been writing the authors notes and junk, but it's the only way FF is letting me write them. I also had to admit…yesterday I almost gave up on this story. When I got home from practice, I checked my mail…and had nothing. I felt a little discouraged, but then I logged into and found out that I hadn't got the reviews sent to my mailbox. I had gotten three reviews! If it weren't for the three ppl that reviewed this story would be in the garbage. THANK YOU SO MUCH:**

**YRP-is-so-kool Blue Jae Animeprincess101 **

**You Rock!)**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

The Celsius glided through the sky, piercing the clouds that moved in front of it. It seemed oblivious to the world below, and that's what Yuna liked so much about it. If the airship could speak, she wondered what it had to say about the adventures it has guided her on for the past year. Staring out at the blue sky, her thoughts wondered.

She didn't want to do this…but it pained her so much to know that Spira might be in trouble again. She also knew that if she didn't do anything about this, that he might very well disappear. That thought had her going head first into trouble once again. She didn't want to lose him, not now, not ever.

The doors to the cabin opened, yet she didn't move to see who had entered. She continued to stare out the window, avoiding the footsteps that came closer and closer to her. A body sat down next to her, but she kept her eyes on the horizon in front of her.

"Buddy said we'll be in Guadosalam in a few hours…" Wiping a tear that had absentmindedly cascaded down her cheek she turned her gaze to the person beside her. Somehow she felt as if she was still looking at the sky when she looked into his sky blue eyes. Eyes which were telling her that he was worried for her, eyes that held sorrow, anger, desire, lust, unconditional love, and any other feeling that had come to her mind. She couldn't help but want to be near him, wrapped up in his warm embrace, and she intended for him to do that…at that very exact moment. Entwining her fingers with his, she gently laid her head onto his shoulder.

"I've changed my mind…I don't want to go to the farplane just yet." she told him as he silently leaned his head on top of hers kissing it lightly. She shut her eyes, losing whatever control she had a moment ago.

"Do you want me to tell Buddy you want to wait a little longer?" He asked her politely. Nodding her head slowly, he stood up. As he began to walk out of the cabin, Yuna grabbed his arm softly.

"W…will you come back as soon as you talk to him?" She asked sadly. He nodded, kissing the crown of her hair. She watched as his silhouette disappeared into the hallway. Sighing, she turned her attention back to the window.

Tidus's head hung low as he approached the bridge. The doors opened quickly and he gingerly walked out. Brother looked at him disgustedly, and Rikku rolled her eyes at her jealous brother. He walked over to Buddy whose eyes were cast downward at the controls, placing a hand on his friends shoulder he spoke.

"She's not ready to go to the farplane yet, and I'm not about to make her go either. If its alright do you think we could just find the nearest Inn and rest for a while…you know till she's ready?" Buddy looked at him questionably, but after seeing the pain in his friend's eyes, he nodded silently.

"We'll just keep going till we get to the Thunder Plains. We'll all stay there." Tidus nodded understandingly and turned around walking out of the room. When the door opened Tidus once again turned to Buddy.

"Thanks…she really needs some time to think." Walking past Rikku, who had kept completely silent, Tidus headed back to the cabin, where he knew she would be waiting.

The elevator doors flew open, and Tidus stepped out into the warm hallway. Combing his fingers through his sandy blonde hair, he headed to Yuna's side. Once again her gaze was averted to the outside world, not bothering to look at his approaching form. He knew she knew he was there. He also knew that she needed him, sitting behind her he wrapped his arms around her middle. He heard her sigh as she laid her head on his chest and covered his hands with hers. No words were spoken, yet the silenced seemed to be everything but eerie. The airship landed, and Brother announced their arrival at the Thunder Plains Inn. Standing up cautiously, Tidus led Yuna into the Inn.

Upon entry they were immediately guided to six unoccupied rooms. Tidus opened the nearest room's door, and Yuna made her way to the bed. Tidus walked over to her as she sat on the king-size bed. Kissing her sweetly he began to walk out of the room. Taking one last look at the brunette, he shook his head sadly, shutting the door behind him. He walked across from her room and opened the door. Setting his things on a chair in the corner of the room, he began to de-clothe. He dropped his trademark boots onto the floor causing a _'thump'_ to sound throughout the room. Sitting on the bed, he turned off the lights and lied motionless on top of the covers. Placing his arms over his eyes, he tried to fall asleep. As his brain began to finally shut down from exhaustion, the door quietly opened.

"Brother…Yuna's in the room across the hall." He mumbled rubbing his eyes tiredly. When he didn't hear the Al Bhed walk out of the room, he peeked from under his fists.

Even from the lack of light in the room he could make out her silhouette. She walked slowly up to the bed and stopped. He sat up quickly, squinting his eyes to see her better.

"Yuna? Is something wrong." He asked worriedly. She sat down on the edge of the bed, not saying anything. Tidus moved to the light, and pulled its cord, causing the room to brighten. He shifted his eyes from the lamp cord to Yuna, and was heartbroken at what he saw. Tears flowed down her cheeks, and her lips trembled. Her eyes were red and puffy, which told him she had been crying for quite some time.

"Yuna…" He said sadly, opening his arms for her. She lunged forward into Tidus's awaiting arms, a sob escaping her body. She placed her head into the crook of his neck, and her hands held on tightly to his shoulder blades. Her tears flowed over his bare chest, as she sat in his lap. He began whispered kind and loving words into her ear, which calmed her somewhat. His arms wrapped around her securely, and she began to hiccup into his chest. He kissed her head delicately, as her crying subsided.

"It's ok Yuna…I'm right here for you." He whispered caressing her back with his fingertips. He reluctantly pulled away from her, looking into her eyes. He felt her breathing become more and more normal, as he placed his forehead against hers. Her hand flew to his cheek and she rubbed it gently. She was ready for this…she was ready for his eternal love. She removed herself from his lap and laid herself next to him. He looked down at her lovingly she smiled genuinely as she began to stroke his biceps. Her hands trailed from his bicep to his abs as she traced them with her finger. He grinned at her, placing one of her stray hairs back behind her ears.

"Be with me tonight Tidus…I need you" she spoke as a tear escaped her green eye. He smiled down at her, and grabbed her hand in his.

"Yuna…are you sure about this?" He whispered. She nodded and pointed to the door. He stepped off the bed and walked over to it, locking it just in case someone came to bug them. He turned around and looked at her, as she bit her bottom lip in nervousness. He walked back over to the bed, and kissed her softly. She put her hands around his neck, and pulled him down for another kiss. He then began to give her endearing kisses along her chin, her cheeks, her temples, her eyelids, and eventually back to her lips, his lips lingering each time.

"We'll go slow." He told her, as she smiled and nodded. His lips traced over the skin on her neck as she moaned in pleasure. Her hands traveled over his chest, and back to around his neck. As his kisses got lower her worries seemed to disperse more and more. She pulled him up to kiss him fully on his lips, her hands combing through his hair. As their lips separated Yuna looked into his cerulean eyes.

"I love you." She told him, his lips once again dropped to hers as he too whispered.

"I love you."

* * *

**(AN: I cried so much when writing this chapter, I didn't originally plan for that to happen…but it seemed like a good enough time than any. Thank you all for the reviews!)**


	9. chapter 8

**Reliving the past**

**By: Bree-2006**

**Disclaimer: (Wow I haven't had one of these in a while!) I do not in any way own Final Fantasy X and X-2 or any of its characters, I do however own this story and the Summoner Dressphere! HA! Joking!**

**AN: Wow look at all those reviews! I knew a little romance would do wonders for my story. Now I'm off the subject of dropping this story completely. Thank you my reviewers.**

**_YRP-is-so-kool_: Yay! Vindicated! That's my favorite song...how'd you know? Oh wait it says so on my BIO! ((duh Bree!)) THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!**

**_Blue Jae_: Hehe my stories nice! Thanx**

**_Serina Tsuki:_ I'll tell you what...U keep reviewing and I'll keep writing k! Thank you for your review.**

**_Sweet Angel Taisha:_ WOWIE! Thank you! I hope I got this one out fast enough for you thank you for every single one of ur awesome reviews!**

**_Indigofaery:_ I'm not discouraged anymore thank to you guys. Those that review rock! Thank you!**

**BTW: This chapter is 2001 words! The largest chapter I've ever written, but now FF says its only 1700...nope that's a big lie! So YAY! For me I actually did a long chappy! Thanx reviewers!**

**Chapter 8**

* * *

"**_Lulu! How could you? How could you? Isn't she like a sister to you? I thought you were family! Why don't you do something, Wakka?"_ He screamed making it known that he indeed was angry.**

"**_Don't you think we tried to stop her? She follows...her heart."_ **

**Lulu looked at Tidus sadly. Wakka took a step forward, placing his hand on his friends shoulder.**

"**_Yuna, she knew what she was doing when she chose to become a summoner. To face Sin, ya? Yuna knew!"_ It didn't matter to him, how could they let her go through with this. Shaking his head he looked down at the floor. Walking to Tidus's side Rikku looked at Wakka angrily.**

"**_But Wakka, that's just totally wrong! Summoners shouldn't have to sacrifice themselves...just so the rest of Spira can be happy, right?" _She seemed to be the only one that understood him. Rikku knew that they needed to find another way. Tidus nodded his head slowly looking at the approaching fiend.**

Tidus shook in his sleep. Sweat beaded off of his forehead. Why was he having this dream...this memory? Still sleeping, his dream began to change.

"_**That's right! We're all guardians! Yeah, and you know what that means? Yuna... Anywhere you go, I'll follow!"**_

He began to shake once more.

"**_I always thought that this would be easier somehow. I thought that everyone would help me...with all my friends together beside me. I've been trying so hard."_ She said standing in the warm Macalania Lake, she didn't bother to turn around.**

"**_Maybe you're trying too hard. They told me...everything,"_** **he had told her in a low voice. She paused for a moment, taking all of his words in.**

"**_Everything? Well, so then...you know."_ She said sadly. Tidus took a step closer coming up behind her.**

"**_Yeah. I'm sorry. It's just you know...all those things I said. Like 'Let's go get Sin!' Or about Zanarkand... I didn't know what would happen to you, Yuna. I guess...I hope it didn't make you sad. Forgive me." _Yuna once again didn't turn around. She could hear the sadness in his voice, and that's what hurt her the most.**

"**_I wasn't sad, I was happy."_** **She stated, looking at the star filled sky. Tidus dove under the water, and came up to float around the lake.**

"_**Yuna. Just don't do it."**_

"**_The pilgrimage?"_** **she asked turning around to see him**.

"**_Yeah. That's right. Forget all about Sin, about being a summoner. Forget all that. You know, live a normal life. Come on now, Yuna, what do you say?"_ Yuna looked around apparently deep in thought. I small smile began to form on her lips.**

"**_Maybe I will. Wouldn't everyone be surprised?"_** **she asked playfully. Tidus looked at her and smiled.**

"_**Yeah, Except Rikku. She'd be with you. Lulu and Wakka wouldn't hold out long."**_

"**_Kimahri would say yes, too, I know. But Sir Auron..." _Tidus scratched the back of his head absentmindedly, and spoke.**

"_**I'll make him understand, Yuna. It's the least I can do for you."** _**Yuna shook her head.**

"**_No, I should tell him. He deserves it." _She laid herself on the water slowly.**

"**_What'll I do if I give up my pilgrimage?"_ she asked as she once again turned her head to look at the night sky.**

"**_Hey! Zanarkand! Let's go to Zanarkand! Not the one in Spira, the one I'm from."_** **he exclaimed raising a giggle from Yuna.**

"**_Yeah, we can all fly there. Everyone can go! Then we'll have a big party at my place!" _He told her excitedly.**

"**_And then we could see Blitzball! Your Zanarkand Abes would play! We could all watch you play, in the stadium all lit up at night. I'd cheer and cheer till I couldn't cheer anymore!"_ she stated jumping up and down.**

"_**Right on!"**_

"**_Well, what about after the game?" _she asked hesitantly**

"_**We'd go out and have fun!"**_

"**_In the middle of the night?" _she asked**

"**_No problem! Zanarkand never sleeps! Let's go to the sea, before the sunrise. The city lights go out one by one. The stars fade... It's kinda rose-colored, right? First in the sea, then it spreads to the sky, then to the whole city. It gets brighter and brighter, till everything glows. It's really...pretty. I know you'd like it." _The description sounded beautiful to her. She knew it would be a beautiful site to see.**

"**_I'd like to see it, someday..." _She trailed sadly.**

"**_Well you can, Yuna. We can both go!" _he told her happily. Yuna's eyes clouded with tears. As he looked closely he could see them delicately gliding down her cheeks.**

"**_Yu...?" _He whispered taking a step closer**

"**_I can't. I just can't! I can't go_!" She exclaimed angrily, forcing the tears to fall into the water below.**

**Yuna started to cry softly. **

"**_Yuna." _he whispered again**

**His gloved hands moved to her shoulders as she slowly brought her eyes up to his. He leaned in pressing his lips to hers in a swift motion. Her eyes began to widen and then slowly close as she lost herself in his kiss. Soon she gave up completely and they began to drift silently with the current.**

"_**I'll continue. I must. If I give up now... I could do anything I wanted**_

**_to, and yet... Even if I was with you, I could never forget." _she whispered as they sat quietly on the sand.**

"**_I'll go with you. I'm your guardian. Unless I'm...fired?" _she giggled at his remark and looked at the lake.**

"**_Stay with me until the end. Please_?" he nodded and also looked at the lake**

"_**Not until the end... Always."**_

This time he didn't shake. His eyes still refused to open just as his dreams refused to end.

"**_Everyone! This is the last time we fight together, okay." _everyone looked at him bewildered.**

"**_Huh_" Wakka asked looking directly at his blitzmate**

"**_What I'm trying to say is...after we beat Yu Yevon, I'll disappear!" _he shouted to his companions. Lulu stood gradually from her bent over position and looked at him curiously.**

"_**What are you talking about?"**_

**Tidus didn't bother to answer as he looked at Yuna. She looked puzzled, yet he still said nothing, approaching Yu Yevon he spoke**

"**_I'm saying goodbye!" _He said as he drew his sword.**

"**_Not now!" _Rikku wailed as she drew her claws.**

"_**I know it's selfish...but this is my story!"**_

This time Tidus woke with a start. He slapped his forehead in confusion. What was going on with him? Why was he having these dreams? Looking at the ceiling, he laid his head back onto the pillow. Someone moved slightly in the spot beside him, her bare body shifting against his. He smiled into the darkened room, as her legs wrapped securely around his. He pulled up the bed sheets that were still damp from the previous nights events, and covered her exposed body along with his. He sighed at the thought and picked up the bedside clock.

2:17 A.M.

He reached over and set it back down. It was so early, no wonder Yuna didn't wake up during his dreams. He was happy for it though...he didn't want to worry her. Sitting up on his elbows he looked down at his Sleeping Beauty. The moonlight made her skin seem luminescent and he smiled at seeing a smile gracing her lips. He pushed back a strand of her hair and kissed her forehead gently as to not wake her. He ran his fingers through her hair and laid back down. As his head collided with his pillow, Yuna began to frown.

"No..." she mumbled moving her head from side to side. "No...you...you can't." Tidus once again sat up. It seemed he wasn't the only one dreaming.

"You can't leave me...not again!" She screamed. She clung to the bed sheets tightly, as Tidus maneuvered himself to pull her into his arms. He began to kiss her forehead reassuringly, but she still yelled. He caressed her back slowly, yet it didn't work. His lips came to her ear as he rocked her back and forth in his arms.

"Shh...Yuna I'm right here." He told her. Soon she began to shake uncontrollably as Tidus kept saying things into her ears.

"I'm not going to leave you...I love you Yuna...I love you" He whispered, she began to slowly calm down and her eyes fluttered open. When he saw her eyes open he still refused to stop rocking her. Her eyes fell to his as she ceased crying all together.

"Tidus!" She yelled clinging to him. He held her tightly afraid of letting her go.

"I'm here..." He whispered. She held onto his back as her cheek lied against his bare chest.

"I'm sorry." She whispered to him. He sighed and laid her back onto the bed.

"There is nothing you should be sorry about." He told her. He knew he should ask her what had happened, he knew she would tell him, but did he really want to know?

"I dreamed...a horrible dream, one where I lost you again." She told him, pulling him down beside her. She laid her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around his bare torso.

"Thank you for waking me." She whispered kissing his chin. He smiled as he wrapped his arms around her thin frame. He kissed the top of her head and looked down at her.

"Well what kind of gentleman would I be if I just left you there to dream huh?" he asked playfully, she smiled into his chest and grabbed his hand in hers.

"You're amazing you know that." She told him as she entwined their fingers.

"Well, I can top that...you are Amazing, sweet slash kind, funny, shy, not to mention beautiful...no wait, drop dead gorgeous...no wait a pure knock out." Yuna's cheeks turned red as he blabbed on about how pretty she was.

"Stop it!" she whispered hitting him softly. He looked into her eyes.

"You're too modest you know that." He told her as he kissed her slowly. She nodded and snuggled herself into his grasp. Tidus shook his head and watched as she slowly began to fall asleep again.

"I...want to...go to the...farplane tomorrow." She spoke in between yawns. Tidus smiled and nodded as the love of his life once again fell asleep.

* * *

**(AN: Well that was kinda long! Thank you all for the reviews! You all rock!)**


	10. chapter 9

**Reliving the past**

**By: Bree-2006**

**AN: AHHHH! So many reviews! U like me, you really like me! I feel so gosh darn loved! Thank you all so much! Yay! Today I bought final fantasy 7 for 20 bucks! U see I lost my original copy when we moved 4 years ago and I've been looking for it ever since. I finally found it at a time when I HAD money. Thank you Blockbuster!**

**_Saraneth90:_ I'm glad you like my story! Thank you for ur review!**

**_Indigofaery_: as always you are so kewl please don't stop reviewing!**

**_YRP-is-so-kool:_ Whoohoo! I am intrigued by ur liveliness! Not only do u hate Hilary duff as much as I do...you love the song Vindicated! I think we were Siamese twins separated at birth. Thank you for ur extra toe! (HAHA just kidding!)**

**_Blue Jae_: Wow thanx for your review!**

**Thank you all**

**Chapter 9**

* * *

Rikku sprung out of bed for the fourth time that night. "Darn thunder!" she hissed into her pillow. "I wonder what time it is?" She spoke into the dark room. Sitting herself up, Rikku looked at the clock next to her bed.

**5:43 A.M.**

Groaning angrily, Rikku headed to the bathroom. She flicked on the light switch and looked at herself in the mirror. Washing her face with warm water and tying her hair into a messy bun, she left her room. Walking the halls in her chocobo pajamas and Cactuar slippers, Rikku headed to Yuna's room. Walking into the mid-lit halls she jumped as the sound thunder hit her ears and a flash of lightning shined around her. Cursing under her breath Rikku opened the door.

No one was there...it didn't even look like anyone slept in the room. Yuna's belongings were neatly kept on the desk near the closet, but other than that the room was completely empty. _'Huh...where's Yunie?'_ she asked herself. Scratching the back of her head, Rikku closed the door.

"Hmm" she mumbled walking across from the room. _'She wouldn't have would she? Miss I-wanna-wait-till-I'm-married. She wouldn't have bunked with Tidus!' _thinking to herself Rikku placed her hand on Tidus's rooms doorknob and turned it gently.

"Locked!" she whispered. Suddenly a thought came to her mind. Walking back to her room, Rikku grabbed her mix kit. Skipping out of her room towards Tidus's she slowly mixed a little bit of gunpowder and crushed bomb fragments. Rolling it on paper and stiffing it into the keyhole Rikku set it on fire.

'_This should be enough to unlock the door.' _She thought proudly to herself. Suddenly her mix took an unexpected turn. The door blew off of its hinges causing everyone in the inn to run out of their rooms to the source of the explosion. Rikku stood there stunned and covered in gunpowder residue.

"Oh...Yunie!" Rikku smiled innocently as a crowd gathered behind her. All their friends, a few guest and the innkeeper looked inside the room. From the sound of the explosion Tidus was thrown from the bed. Yuna sat up grasping the bed sheets around her form wearily. Rikku laughed as Tidus covered himself with a pillow and gave her an evil _'you're dead'_ look. Whistles and '_ahhs' _were heard behind her as Yuna pulled the sheets over her head.

"Uh...sorry Yunie, Tidy we'll be going now, eh, have fun!" Rikku giggled childishly as she herded the crowd away from the room. _'Oh I'll be dead tomorrow'_

Walking back to her room Rikku was greeted by none other than Gippal.

"Nice one back there Cid's girl." Rikku smirked. "I have a name...and I know!" she told him fidgeting with her hands.

"Yunie's gonna kill me!" she whined flopping herself down onto the hallway floor.

"Well I would too if you blew down my door and I lied there butt naked from a passionate night of..." Rikku cut him off abruptly not wanting to know where this conversation was going.

"Ok! I get it." Rikku didn't bother to look up when she heard footsteps coming closer. Gippal bent down to her, bringing her eyes to his.

"Rikku...run." Rikku not bothering to acknowledge the fact that he had called her by real name stood up. Staring at an approaching body Rikku took off in a sprint to the front door of the inn.

"Rikku! Get back here this instant!" Rikku didn't reply as she ran in her pajamas around The Thunder Plains.

"I can't believe what you did!" Rikku kept running, she began to slow down when she found herself in front of a tower. Mud clung to her clothing and her hair was soaked, but she didn't seem to care.

"I said I was sorry Yunie!" she stated as she hid behind the tower. Yuna, drenched from head to toe, stared angrily at her Al Bhed cousin. The white robe that she had rapped around herself was now brown. Rikku turned as the door to the inn opened and Tidus ran out. Running to Yuna he grabbed her wrist carefully and pulled her away from her terrified cousin. Rikku stepped away from the tower and smiled sweetly at her friends. Yuna glared at her.

"Explain!" she shouted as Tidus held her wrists behind her. Rikku panned. _'What am I going to say?' _stepping a foot back Rikku fell to her knees.

"Oh please forgive me Yunie! I didn't mean for any of that to happen honest! I was worried 'bout you so I went to Tidus's room. I thought if I walked in and didn't see you he would be worried." Tidus looked at her skeptically.

"Rikku you're lying tell us the truth!" Tidus demanded releasing Yuna's arm. Rikku sighed and stood up.

"Alright...Alright. E fyc paehk huco..." Tidus looked at her strangely trying to remember his Al Bhed...which had become rusty over the past couple years.

"Rikku! In English!" Rikku looked down at her feet.

"I said I was being nosy." Yuna shook her head and Tidus laughed hysterically. Yuna punched him lightly on the arm and looked at her cousin.

"You could have done the civilized thing and knocked!" she yelled her temper getting the better of her. Rikku cringed as her cousin's voice sounded through the air.

"It wont happen again I promise." Rikku began to sob wiping her eyes with her hands. Yuna sighed and walked to her, Rikku yelped and stepped back.

"Rikku its ok...I forgive you." Rikku smiled happily and hugged her cousin.

"But that doesn't mean I can't do this!" Yuna pushed Rikku with all the strength she had at 6:00 in the morning into the mud laughing as Rikku laid there bewildered.

"Hey you meanie!" Rikku squealed at her laughing cousin. Yuna stopped laughing, putting a serious face on Yuna pointed her finger at Rikku's chest.

"This better stay between everyone in the inn and us...cuz if Wakka or Lulu were to find out, none of us would see each other again." Rikku nodded putting her hands up into the air protectively.

"Sure thing Yunie...wouldn't have it any other way." Laughing weakly Rikku ran back to the inn, Tidus and Yuna on her heels.

'_Please don't let this get out of hand.' _Yuna thought to herself.

Rikku walked down the hall, she was determined to set everything straight. Knocking on every single door in the Inn Rikku explained what had happened. The 7th door that she knocked on surprised her the most. A man opened the door, but before Rikku could explain her blood began to boil.

"Cid's girl, can't this wait till everyone's awake?" Gippal asked folding his arms over his chest.

"Uh!" she said disgustedly at the ever so arrogant Gippal. "Why should I explain anything to you? All you'll do is tease me, forget I even knocked!" she screamed about to slam the door. Gippal held it open, ushering Rikku inside.

"Come on Rikku...explain." Rikku rolled her eyes and paused.

"Wait! Did you just say Rikku?" she asked unbelievably. Gippal sighed and nodded. Rikku smiled widely and jumped in place forcing dried mud to fall onto the floor. Quickly she began to explain what had happened earlier. Gippal's was shocked beyond belief, he covered his mouth so that he wouldn't burst out laughing. Rikku seeing this paused in the middle of her explanation and looked at him stupidly.

"Whaaaat?" she wined, a pout forming on her lips.

"Rikku...you're amazing!" Rikku blushed slightly at his statement, and stood up.

"Well I still got a lot of rooms to go to so...uh bye!" she said rather quickly. Walking to the door Gippal grabbed her arm.

"No Rikku...I meant it." Gippal's face came closer to Rikku's, her hand still held onto the doorknob. His lips softly grazed hers, and then plunged onto her lips. Rikku was so surprised by this her hand accidentally turned the doorknob causing them to both to tumble onto the hallway floor. Gippal landed on top of her, their lips still touching. The Innkeeper, at the time was walking through the halls, noticing the two on the floor and the two in the bedroom earlier he shook his head.

"Damn teenagers with their raging hormones!" Rikku and Gippal's lips parted at his comment.

"Yeah old man...jealous?" Mumbling incoherently the Innkeeper walked away.

* * *

**(AN: I think I'm dragging this whole inn thing a little longer than I intended to, but the next chappy will definitely be the farplane scene...which at the moment I'm probably writing. Thank you all for the reviews!)**


	11. chapter 10

**Reliving the past**

**By: Bree-2006**

**AN: Well…today has been an exceptionally long day. I went to my cousins baptism…my other cousins 3rd birthday party and for dinner I made pancakes for my Dad, and sister. (perfectly round I might add) So now I finally have some alone time till I have to go back home to my moms. Listening to my smile empty soul CD, laughing at the angry people outside my windows that keep blowing out tires on broken glass bottles in the road (thanks to a little accident with a recycling truck) and eating strawberry pancakes! What a wondrous day! Well enough about my sorry no life…life**

**NOW on with the good stuff!**

_**Yuna-star-Tidus-cutie**:_ **Haha I love the way you wrote _'Fabulously fabulous'_ thank you for the review!**

**_Indigofaery:_ that's great! Thank you for all the awesome encouragement!**

**_YRP-is-so-kool_: Yay! I have a twin! Orlando bloom RULES THE UNIVERSE! Linkin Park ROCKS MY SOCKS! And on a more personal note…I'm sorry to hear about your friends dad, I hope everything turns out alright for him. Thanx**

**_Sweet Angel Taisha:_ thank you for all your reviews!**

**_Person:_ I know it annoys ppl when others stop writing a story you like…its happened so many times to me. I wont give this up! I wont give this up! I wont give this up! Thanx for the review!**

**_Animeprincess101_: Here's the update thank you for standing by me!**

**'What goes around comes around'**

**Chapter 10**

* * *

Rikku gasped.

_'What in the farplane am I doing?' _her mind screamed. Trying to pry Gippal's arms from around her squished waist, Rikku dug her nails into his back, which caused him to yelp and move away from her. Rikku struggled to gain her composer as she stood, mouth opening and closing in disbelief, making her look somewhat like a fish out of water. Her fingers touched her swollen lips as she sat her back up against the hallways wall. Gawking was heard to her right so she slowly turned her head, refusing to make eye contact with the man who had just recently had his tongue down her throat.

_'How dare he!' _she thought sourly eyes flaring with uncontrollable anger. '_I should firaga his butt for doing that!_' gathering her courage Rikku opened her mouth.

"What the heck do you think you are doing!" she screamed, waking everyone in the inn up for the second time that night. Gippal stood up and wiped the splattered mud off of his clothes. Motioning for her to be quiet he headed back to his room. Rikku knew she was spouting steam out of her ears, yet she didn't care. Standing up with very little energy Rikku balled her hands into fists at her side. Growling loudly, Rikku ignored the comments from the inn's guests and headed into her room.

Something…or someone made her stop. A gentle hand touched her shoulder lovingly. Turning around, she thought about punching the person square in the jaw, but at the last moment decided not to. Her spirally green eyes looked into one green and one blue.

"Uh…Rikku, we're heading to the farplane in an hour, so be ready ok?" Rikku's eyebrows twitched at her cousins un-acknowledgement of the earlier scene…she knew she saw it. How could you have missed the embarrassing episode in which little-hyperactive Rikku ends up in a tangled mess in the middle of the hallway with none other than her archenemy Gippal? Grinding her teeth, Rikku nodded. Yuna backed up a-bit and smiled politely at her cousin.

"Meet us in the front at eight…Tidus will tell the rest." Rikku grumbled grumpily and walked into her room slamming the door behind her. Turning around Yuna burst out laughing.

'_What goes around comes around!_'

Yuna walked gracefully down the hall across from Tidus's room into hers. Taking off her muddy robe and throwing it into the corner, she took a shower. Washing the dried mud out of her hair took her longer than she had expected, but after 10 minutes she was finished. Stepping out of the shower onto the cool tile floor Yuna took out her Gunner Dressphere, looking at herself in the mirror Yuna finished dressing herself appropriately for the day.

After brushing her teeth and combing her hair she made her way to the front where everyone was hopefully waiting. Smiling when she saw Paine and Baralai talking quietly amongst themselves, Yuna plopped herself down into chair next to Tidus. Paine concluded her conversation with Baralai and walked over to her.

"Long night?" she asked a small smirk on her face. Yuna and Tidus both turned crimson.

"Very…" Yuna trailed looking around for a familiar, female blonde. Sighing when she couldn't find her Yuna stood up.

"Where's Rikku?" she asked turning to Paine once again. Paine shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know…I don't think she has come out of her room yet." Yuna looked around once again.

"Where's…" Paine cut her off unintentionally.

"He hasn't come out either…I wonder if they're…" Yuna's eyes widened as she placed a hand over her friends mouth.

"Paine!" she screamed, her usually stoic friend grinned beneath her hand, apparently she was trying to hold back a laugh. Suddenly the door opened and in walked Rikku.

"Rikku where have you…" Rikku glared evilly at her cousin.

"Doesn't matter…I'm here…lets go." She said through gritted teeth. Yuna nodded, afraid if she said something wrong Rikku would go berserk and a-wall on their hineys. Not bothering to wait for Gippal they opened the door to the inn and headed to the other side of the Plains where the airship awaited. Halfway to the airship Gippal emerged from the Inn.

"Hey!" He yelled running to catch up to them. Rikku rolled her eyes, yanking Yuna along with her as she walked.

"Hurry…before brother leaves without us!" she yelled trying to make them go faster. Yuna turned her head, looking at Tidus she gave him her best _'help me'_ look. He shook his head trying to tell her he couldn't do anything about it.

'_She's your cousin…_' he mouthed. Yuna sighed and let Rikku drag her the rest of the way. Hopping up the ramp, Rikku finally let her go. Rubbing her wrists Yuna prepared herself for the farplane. Walking to the bridge, she told Buddy to head for Guadosalam, he nodded and the airship took off.

'_I can do this' _she told herself. Standing next to Tidus, knowing she was having doubts he grabbed her hand calming down her nerves some-what. Each foot closer the airship got, the tighter her stomach became. Taking a deep breath Yuna squeezed Tidus's hand reassuringly. Yuna cringed as the ship jerked slightly.

Finally they had reached Guadosalam. Heading to the engine room, the group jumped off of the platform. Walking simultaneously through the town they all Greeted Guados on the way to the farplane gates, Yuna hesitated to stay behind.

_'No I must go!_' her self-conscious screamed. Wrapping her slim arm around Tidus's well-toned one, Yuna clung to him as if she was clinging on for her dear life. Kissing the top of her hair he led her into the farplane gates.

"I'm going to stay behind and ask the Guado if there have been any strange occurrences surrounding the Farplane Abyss." Baralai told them walking away. This made Yuna even more nervous. Tidus sensing her tenseness wrapped his arm around her waist.

"I love you…and I believe in you." He whispered into her ear, despite everything that was happening he always found a way to make her feel better. Smiling shortly she took her last steps into the Farplane's sacred abyss.

From the very moment she stepped into the farplane she could feel that something was definitely not right. It was…so cold and so...dark. With the little light that fluttered around she could see her breath, and the waterfall that usually flowed was frozen, the flowers dead, and the sun…gone.

"No…" she whispered wrapping her arms around herself for warmth. Rikku shivered to her side, and even Paine shuttered for a second. Gippal looked around him, trying to find some way to lighten the place up. Looking around in the darkness Yuna searched desperately for Tidus. Feeling a little frightened himself he grabbed her close from behind, wrapping his arms around her for strength. Suddenly, as if they were in the thunder plains the room lit up for a second, this caused them all to jump.

"Yu…Yunie…what's going on?" Rikku asked hiding behind Gippal, no longer caring about the incident earlier.

"I don't know," she said softly. Stepping closer and closer to the edge of the cliff they were on she spotted a lonely Pyrefly dancing around in front of her face. The Pyrefly began to get bigger, and brighter, and eventually a form began to take shape. The bigger it got the warmer, and the brighter the area around them got. Readying their weapons the Gullwings set themselves up for an attack. The shape began to get clearer, and soon a figure stood amongst them. Yuna and Tidus looked at it in disbelief. Opening its arms it spoke.

"Yuna…"

* * *

**AN: Now who could it be? Muahahahaha! A little cliffy! Naw really who is it? If you can answer it correctly I'll give you a cookie…and SKITTLES! YUMMY! You can't pass up an offer like that!**

**Thank you for the reviews!**


	12. chapter 11

**Reliving the past**

**By: Bree-2006**

**AN: Hiya folks! Hope you all had a wonderful week, and for those of you that have started school this week...my sincere apologies! Thank you for all of your reviews, you all know who you are and I want to tell you all a personal thank you, but unfortunately I cant but U all know how I feel 'bout you!**

**Chapter 11**

* * *

Baralai's boots touched the surface of Guadosalams impeccable ground. In dirt clad covered boots, he wondered around the town. Waving to grinning Guado's he could sense the hate in their minds towards him. He knew it had been a while since he had stepped on Guado soil, the last time being when he was a mere child. He remembered the words they had spoken to him.

'_Peace be to Yevon!' _

'_Glory to the child Praetor!'_

He remembered men and women throwing themselves at his feet. He was nothing but a child, the son of a well-known businessman. So the original Praetor had stepped down, and he had been appointed. What did he really know about Yevon and its people? Could he give them the salvation they so often wanted? Moving to a large mansion, two Guado's looked at him suspiciously.

"What do you want?" A tall man holding a gun asked angrily. Baralai's eyes shifted to each one as they eyed him. Motioning to the door, Baralai smiled friendlily.

"This place...it used to belong to Seymour Guado, did it not?" He asked looking at the buildings exterior. The other man who Baralai had noticed was short and a little stumpy stepped forward.

"Uh...yeah 'bout three years ago, but when Lady Yuna defeated sin the boss took over it." Baralai took a step back, placing his fingers on his chin, apparently in deep thought.

"And who is this boss?" he asked casually. The tall man looked at him skeptically. Before any one of them could speak the door behind them opened.

"That would be me, love." Baralai grinned.

"Leblanc..." he trailed kissing her hand gently.

"Be careful Praetor, Noojie wouldn't be happy with your display." She stated pulling him inside. Baralai looked quickly at the two men by the door.

"Oh don't mind them, I'd fire them...but poor things can't get along without me." Baralai smirked rarely and walked over to the center of the room looking up the staircase.

"So what brings you to Guadosalam, love?" she asked opening the door to the living room. Baralai followed her inside, sitting down on one of her many couches. He looked around the room at the many paintings that's scattered the walls, most of them being those of Nooj.

"Well, as you probably already know, Lady Yuna has found a sphere...one of great importance." Leblanc walked over to the corner of the room where she plucked a champagne bottle off of the shelf.

"Nope, I didn't even think the Dullwings were still in business." She said as she poured two glasses, handing one to Baralai.

"Very much so, disregarding that Al bhed genius kid, it seems he left back to Bikinal shortly after Vegnaguns defeat. I suppose he trained one of the gullwings to work his computer. When they found out about this sphere they were all speechless, this sphere, it's unlike any ever encountered before." Leblanc made her way to his side sitting down in the chair next to him.

"How so?" Baralai's eyes diverted from her to the champagne glass in his hand. Bringing it to his lips he let its fizzy contents slither aimlessly down his throat. Once his eyes returned to her he began to explain.

"It has the power to call Aeons, which symbolizes that the Fayth have never slept. Yuna and her friends have traveled to the Farplane to seek answers. I was going to see if anyone has noticed any strange occurrences surrounding the Farplane...or this town." Leblanc finished her drink, staring down at her colorful carpet.

"Well...we haven't really opened the Farplane since Vegnagun. We haven't even had people ask to go in...it's as if they're frightened. Yet it is possible that word has gone out saying that its guarded by the Guado...still someone would have begged them to go in." Baralai nodded understandingly.

"So this sphere...what's on it?" Leblanc asked standing and walking back over to the champagne bottle.

"Yuna and Maester Seymour's wedding, she was really shaken up after seeing it." Leblanc poured them another glass and sat back down. Placing a loose piece of hair behind her ears, she pressured him to continue.

"She was hoping that the Fayth could tell her what was happening." Leblanc looked confusedly at Baralai.

"But Sins gone right, so why would she care about this sphere existing?" Baralai grinned boyishly, placing his hands in his lap.

"Simple, she doesn't want that Tidus boy to disappear again." Baralai stood up.

"So she's willing to go through all of the torment again just so her boyfriend wouldn't leave? Oh its so romantic, but all in all I would do the same thing for my Noojie Woojie." The doors suddenly opened revealing the two men from earlier. Leblanc sighed dreamily.

"Are we done here?" she asked motioning for the two to leave.

"Yes that's about it, I better get back to them before they think something bad has happened. Tell Nooj I said hello." Leblanc nodded and walked Baralai to the door. Saying goodbye to Leblanc, Baralai headed back to the farplane.

Yuna's eyes glazed over. Was this real? How could this be? Shaking her head violently she took a step forward.

"Father?" she asked. The image stepped closer; arms open to embrace his daughter. Seeing his arms open, Yuna stepped back, her head hitting Tidus's chest. Searching desperately for his hand, finding it, she held it tightly.

"No...you are not real!" she yelled, more so convincing herself than the image. The form coward, moving itself back away from them. Its head hung low as its arms slowly descended to its side.

"My child...I know this is hard for you to understand, and yes it is true. I am no more real than any other apparition that dwells here. I sense your anger, and disbelief, but you must understand that I am here to help you." Yuna's eyes gathered with tears as she debated whether to trust the form or not.

"How do I know...how can I trust you, if I move forward I not only put myself into danger, I put my friends into danger as well." The apparition wavered for a moment turning its gaze from Yuna to Tidus.

"What doe's your heart tell you? I know that you've been following that for a while now. Even though I haven't seen you, and you haven't seen me, I've been there. I know everything about you, from your favorite book, to your favorite sport. I know you are frightened right now, but I also know deep in your heart you want to believe I'm really here." Yuna wiped the tears from her eyes, un-grasping Tidus's hand she turned to look at her friends.

"I do want to believe you are here, that I may speak with my father for this last time, but I also don't want to risk something happening to my friends...and that's the only real reason why I am here." Yuna smiled at her friends, and turned back to the form of her father. His gaze didn't feel like a threat to her. She had dreamed of once again having her father to hug her, love her, to be proud of her.

"I have the answers you seek, and I know that you will make the correct judgment." Yuna's mind wondered for a moment. Looking down at the floor she spoke.

"I must know...I will not risk losing another friend." Stepping forward, she raised her head.

"But I swear if you pull anything...I will not stop myself from destroying you." The apparition smiled and enveloped her in a soft hug. Yuna's eyes wondered over its body.

"A will as strong as your mothers." He stated stepping away.

"Why can you talk, and why can I feel you?" Yuna looked into his eyes.

"I'm not entirely sure, I suppose the Fayth have given us this chance...this reunion."

"You are really here...how can this be?" Braska smiled down at his daughter.

"You will know in due time, but until then...my how you've grown." Yuna's eyes brimmed with tears as she giggled softly. Turning back to her friends she smiled.

"Well on the up side, you look exactly the same." Braska grinned.

"You're not my little Yuna anymore, you've saved the world...twice, and made yourself well known, has the world treated you well?" Yuna looked back at her father.

"As well as I could have ever hoped, I've had my friends beside me all the way." Yuna motioned to her friends, and Braska smiled. Walking forward he walked over to Rikku.

"Hiya uncle!" Rikku cheered bouncing up and down. Braska patted her hair, laughing at her antics.

"My Rikku...you're so grown as well." Rikku laughed.

"Yeah that's kind of the concepts of life." Braska laughed moving over to Gippal, and Paine.

"Thank you." He murmured shaking both of their hands. They nodded slowly, watching as he walked over to Tidus.

"It's been a while..." Tidus nodded as Braska smiled and enveloped him in a bone crushing hug.

"You better be treating my baby well or I'll have to return you to the farplane." Tidus smiled and nodded.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." He replied eyeing the brunette lovingly.

"I give you both my blessing, I know you love her, and I know she loves you. Your father told me to tell you to let her know it as much as you can, he regrets not saying to your mother as much as he should have. You're a great young man, one that is perfect for my beautiful daughter." Tidus and Yuna both blushed smiling sweetly at each other. Braska walked back over to his daughter grabbing her hands in his.

"I'm sorry, but I must cut this reunion short. I know why you are here, and I'm here to answer your questions. While you were marrying Maester Seymour the sphere was recorded. The emotions you were feeling that day were so strong the sphere recorded them. This caused everything of that time to be recorded inside the sphere, including the Aeons. Yet only a select few have been placed inside the sphere. Every Aeon from after reaching Bevelle no longer exists. The Fayth have been sleeping the past 3 years, but now some of them have been awaken, and Yevon has been reborn, but since sin is gone Yevon only has little things to cling onto. The Fayth don't know why sin wasn't reborn even though it was alive when the sphere was recorded, let's just be grateful. So you must help the Fayth and the only thing you can do is get them back to sleep again." Rikku looked up from the ground she was staring at.

"How do we do that? Sin is gone so Yevon is no longer inside sin...where could it be?" Braska turned to his niece.

"It could be anywhere, in people, fiends, remember it has the power to take over any object, just like it did with the Aeons at the end with the battle with sin. It could be in anyone or anything." Yuna walked over to her father, grabbing his arm slowly

"If we defeat Yevon again...will Tidus disappear again?" Braska put his head down.

"There is no telling, just don't waste the time you have with each other." Yuna nodded and opened her mouth to ask her father one more question.

"How long will you be here?" Braska pondered the question, and smiled at his little girl.

"I can not leave the farplane, but the Fayth have agreed to keep me here till the job is..." Yuna cut him off.

"So you'll disappear?" Braska nodded and Yuna looked at him speechlessly.

"I understand..." she whispered. Braska's eyes darted to the entrance as a man walked in.

"You must go now, just remember I'm here if you need me." Yuna nodded and kissed her father lightly on the cheek. Walking to her friends she waved to her father as tears glided down her cheeks. Together her and her friends all walked out of the farplane, content on finding Yevon.

* * *

**AN: Yay! 2113 words! I loved writing this chapter! And for those who guessed correct.**

**:throws cookies and skittles at you:**


	13. chapter 12

**Reliving the past**

**By: Bree-2006**

**AN: Hello ppl! I really don't have anything to say in today's authors note so I'll just get down to business. Thank you reviewers!**

**_Paine-171229:_ U changed ur name! I almost didn't know who you were! YAY! I'm glad you got the CD! My second favorite song on the album is "Do You" by Hoobastank(#3), and "We are" by Ana(#12), oh and "Who I am" by Smile Empty Soul(#10) Thank you for the reviews!**

**_Indigofaery_: He he thanks for the review!**

**_Blue Jae:_ Here take my skittles anyway...ur guess was really close! Thank you!**

**_Animesdbest:_ thanks hopefully this year will be a good one...I'm hearing that the Junior year of high school is the hardest, but I'm stuck in it.**

**_Person:_ No don't lose interest! I got a great ending planned out I swear! Thank you for ur Review.**

**_vxangelkissxv:_ awe thanks that's really nice to say to me! Thank you for ur review!**

**_Kingleby:_ Wow...all the reviews! Thank you so very, very, very, very much!**

**Chapter 12**

* * *

Baralai stared at the approaching form of his friends. Seeing the trails of tears on Yuna and Rikku's cheeks he concluded things must have not gone well. Plastering on a worried face Baralai turned to Gippal.

"What happened?" He asked casually. Gippal grinned, wondering how exactly he was planning to explain what had happened only moments before.

"I can't explain it, ask Tidus." was his simple reply. Baralai raised his eyebrow. Walking over to where the blond Blitzer was currently talking to his girlfriend, he tapped him lightly on the shoulder.

"Um...do you mind telling me what happened?" Tidus sighed inwardly and excused himself from Yuna.

"You missed a lot. For starters, a Pyrefly turned into Yuna's father, we had this big reunion, and we are now searching for Yevon." Baralai's eyes went wide.

"So...what about Sin?" Tidus shook his head.

"For some reason he's history." Baralai grinned and walked over to Paine where he sturred up another conversation. Tidus's eyes darted back to Yuna, who was being exceptionally quiet. Coming up behind her and wrapping his muscular arms around her waist, she shuttered slightly as if surprised.

"You ok?" he asked turning her around to face him, she nodded unconvincingly. Looking deep into her eyes, he felt her arms stay limp at her sides.

"What happened when you were gone those two years?" Tidus was struck by the question, although he knew it would come sooner or later. The whole time he had been back that one innocent question had never come up. He knew there were times when she wanted to ask, but dreaded his answer, and then there were times when she thought it was too much of a touchy subject. But now, after seeing her father, he knew it was about time that he explained it to her. Moving his eyes from hers, he gently let her go.

"I didn't think you were ever going to ask me that question." Yuna stared at him.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked, you don't have to answer that." He grinned and placed two fingers on her lips.

"I know I don't have to answer it, but I think it's about time you knew." Grabbing her hand, they separated themselves from the group. Rikku watched the two run away, winking quickly at them. Tidus pulled Yuna into the small Inn that used to be Tobli's home. Paying for a room, they walked past a smirking Hypello and into their room. Yuna sat on the bed waiting for Tidus to speak. Sitting next to her he stared at the mirror that was hung on the wall. The two just sat there, neither one making eye contact. Finally Tidus spoke.

"This might be hard for you to understand, hell it's hard for me to understand!" he explained throwing his arms into the air. Yuna stared curiously at the blond Blitzer as he stood from the bed and began pacing in front of her.

"Well to begin, the second I jumped off the airship, everything around me that was real had disappeared. The only objects my mind had processed were my father, Auron, and your father..."

**Flashback**

"**_I love you" _she whispered staring at the world in front of her. His eyes moved from the floor to her back, which wasn't facing him at the moment. He wanted to speak, but was unable to find his voice. He wanted to tell her the same, but found it clearly impossible. Feeling his body diminish from it's living human form he walked up behind her. Wrapping his arms securely around her neck he began to feel himself being pulled into solitude, and away from the living. He stepped through her, running to the end of the ship where he jumped, not bothering to look behind him. Floating to the silhouettes of his new come family he slapped his fathers hand, relishing in the fact that he would get a second chance to live with his father. Slowly he realized that having a second chance meant he wouldn't see her again.**

**Suddenly the world around him changed. He found himself looking at the world he had lived for much of his life...the Dream Zanarkand. It was how he remembered it, from the homes to the Blitz Stadium. It looked untouched by Sin as he saw children playing blissfully in the streets. Cheers erupted from beside him as women began to wave and yell his name. His father placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.**

"**_You'll get used to it eventually."_ He was told. His father walked forward leading him back to the home he had known all to well. It laid in one piece; even the paint job was the same. Walking inside, a cheery sensation flowed through his tense body. The smell of cooking food flowed into his nostrils. His father once again walked ahead of him, walking into the kitchen talking kindly to someone. He heard a woman squeal and was instantly reminded of the ever-hyper Rikku. The doors burst open and in walked a stunning woman dressed in what looked like a very expensive dress. Her blond hair peeked out from her ponytail. Her eyes-although not an extreme blue like his, were filled with happiness and longing. Shaking his head, speechless towards the woman nearing him he took a step backward.**

"**_Mom?"_ he muttered in disbelief. She nodded slowly, examining him up and down. Her eyes bore into his as he suddenly lost all feeling in his legs. Grasping on to the couch he let himself fall haphazardly onto the floor.**

"**_Get up boy!"_ his father gawked. His mom shooed him away, walking over to her disheveled son. **

"**_Hi sweetie, sorry for the scare."_ She whispered pulling his chin up to look at her. His eyes glazed over.**

"**_My little guy isn't so little anymore."_ She whispered patting his head. Braska grinned, taking off his Summoners robe and laying it on a coat rack.**

"**_Well saving the world isn't for a child now Ryelia."_ He beamed crossing his arms over his chest. She smiled pulling her son up from the floor.**

"**_Oh yes, my little boy saved the world now didn't he?"_ Tidus looked up, and Jecht walked towards him.**

"**_Yep, like Father like son."_ The group giggled, all except Tidus.**

"**_I...how...you"_ he spoke his head dashing from one person to another.**

"**_Now, Now dear no time for that, lets get you situated here."_ As Ryelia began to walk back into the kitchen the front door swung open.**

"**_Rikku!"_ Tidus yelled focusing his attention on the woman. Braska walked over to him and shook his head. Pointing at the confused woman he spoke.**

"**_No...but they are related, Tidus that's my wife, and Yuna's mother, Evelyn."_ Tidus's mouth opened wide. This woman that looked exactly like Rikku was actually Yuna's mother. The blond hair and spirally green eyes proved she was Al Bhed, but he saw very little resemblance to the girl that had captured his heart over the last few months. The woman smiled warmly catching Tidus off guard as she hugged him tightly.**

'**_Definitely where Rikku got her hyper-ness from' _he thought. The woman backed away studying him closely. **

"**_Wow, so you're the boy that my little girl fell head-over-hills for?"_ Tidus blushed slightly not really feeling comfortable in her parents presence. **

"**_Yep! This one is a cutie! Yuna certainly has great taste." _Tidus scratched the back of his head nervously. Evelyn laughed happily.**

"**_Well I should really thank you for saving my baby's life...that was very kind. I promise I wont blab on like this so much...I'm just so excited to meet you!"_ She said hugging him again. He laughed slightly hugging her back kindly.**

"_**Well since you're stuck here with us lets get to know each other a little better. Oh, and you can tell me a little bit more 'bout my Yuna. And I heard you knew my brother Cid, how is he, and little Brother, and didn't they have another one? What's her name...Rita...Ripley...Riona..."**_

"**_Rikku"_ he stated cutting her off, she smiled and pulled him to the couch.**

"**_Yes that's her, I've never met her so I wouldn't really know, but she must be big by now. Oh, Braska sweetie can you put some tea on?"_ Yuna's mother continued to talk mindlessly at Tidus, letting him speak a few times. Time passed and he became close to them all, almost a son to Braska and Evelyn. Years began to pass, unbeknownst to Tidus. He stayed seventeen, not looking a day older than when he left Spira. He began blitzing on his fathers team once again, but she never left his mind.**

**Whenever he wanted to talk about her he would talk to Evelyn. His mother listened at some times, worried that her son would never open or find another girl. Time stayed still, there was no day and there was no night, just eternal time. He didn't need to eat, and he didn't need to sleep, but he did it just for its simple pleasure. The fact that he was never hungry nor tired confused him, but he got used to it...after all he still enjoyed the smell of his mother cooking. He and his father had gotten closer, the two still never really talked to each other, but they did enjoy a little game of Blitzball time and time again.**

**His father preformed his Jecht shot shooting the ball at his son. Tidus caught it easily, being the only man ever to be able to do it. Jecht winced as his son shot the ball back at him forcefully hitting him square in the chest.**

"**_Creamed you again old man."_ Tidus stated proudly as his father rubbed his sore spot.**

"**_Yeah, yeah, you're good kid...almost as good as me."_ Tidus laughed slapping his father on the back in good spirit.**

"**_Think what you want pop...I'll cream you again later."_ Jecht laughed. Tidus began to walk inside. Sensing something not being right, he looked to the sky. **

**Darkness**

**His head shot up and looked around him, Zanarkand was gone, replaced with a dark room, his body being the only light.**

'_**Whistle'**_

**A voice spoke faintly into his ear. He got brighter, noticing a lone figure running around franticly. Once again he was told to whistle. Placing his fingers into his mouth he whistled long and hard. Again he got brighter. The figure turned to his bright silhouette.**

'_**Lead her'**_

**The voice spoke again. He knew exactly what to do, continuing to whistle he lead her up invisible stairs and out into her world. Watching her disappear he sighed and turned around.**

**Zanarkand reappeared and he smiled in confusion...where had he gone? Walking into his house, he spoke briefly with his family about his strange occurrence. They listened attentively, not questioning him whatsoever. For some reason he knew, he would be leaving them soon.**

**And soon enough came. Bahamut's fayth, nothing but what looked like a child met him in the living room. His parents knew what he was there for, and smiled reassuringly.**

"**_Go to her, treat her well."_ His mother had told him.**

"**_Keep her safe, she obviously loves you a lot."_ Her mother had told him. He whispered his thank you and they said their goodbyes, the next thing he knew, he woke up in the waters of Besaid.**

**Flashback Over**

Yuna smiled up at Tidus as he finished. Tears in her eyes she stood.

"It...sounded wonderful." She spoke silently. Eyeing him casually.

"I like it better here with you..." he trailed rapping his hand in hers. She smiled sweetly.

"My father really likes you...It feels good to have his approval."

* * *

**(AN: Stupid thing! It took me two hours to upload this chappy...it wouldn't show my italics and bulk! Anyway I hope that cleared a few things up for you all. Thank you for the reviews! BTW: Ryelia and Evelyn just popped into my head...so no sueing I'll change them if u want.)**


	14. chapter 13

**Reliving the past**

**By: Bree-2006**

**AN: wow...so many reviews! I know I got this chappy out a little fast, but I've had nothing better to do all week. Also, I FINALLY GOT MY ROOM'S COMPUTER FIXED! I can finally download music. (Which I am currently doing) Thank you:**

**_Paine-171229:_ hyper-ness greatest feeling in the world. I'm so glad that I have such an awesome reviewer...or should I say reviewers?**

**_Kingleby:_ I'm so happy to have such a noble reviewer! Thank you for the many, many, many reviews.**

**_Indigofaery:_ once again I want to thank you for the reviews. They make me feel so special! Thank you for all the wonderful reviewies!**

**_Cheekytriangle:_ Hi I'm glad you like my story so far, thank you for the reviews you sent me. You rock!**

**Chapter 13**

* * *

Baralai looked subconsciously around him noticing that two of his companions had disappeared. Glancing at Rikku who was narrowly avoiding Gippal, he turned his attention to Paine. She walked steadily in front of him, a small, barely noticeable sprint in her step. He noted the small upward frown on her lips as she watched Rikku blow Gippal a fruitful raspberry. He took a sideward glance into her ruby eyes and found them full of mirthful laughter, obviously intrigued by the two Al Bhed's bickering.

He loved watching her from far away, catching the small smiles that sometimes tugged on her lips. He loved the way she held her laughter in, wanting so seem so...mature. He had known her for a while now. He could count the times that she actually pulled out a full-fledged smile on his fingers. He could tell when she was being sarcastic, and when she was being honest.

During the crimson squad he had confined in her, telling her about his dreams, his fears, his weaknesses. Although she never told him hers, he knew about them, the constant loneliness, horrible guilt and sour-filled regret. The pain she had gone through when Sin had killed her parents. The torment of going from foster home to foster home, the bulling she had suffered most of her life. And now as an adult, she could end all that. She had become an elusive hero, befriended the most popular women in Spira, and dare he say...captured his heart.

Paine, feeling his lingering gaze turned to him. He frowned quickly avoiding her eyes. His mind pleaded with him to say something, yet nothing came out of his mouth. His eyes returned to Rikku and Gippal, who were at the moment engulfed in a heavy insult session.

"Fru tu oui drehg oui yna, biddehk ouin cmeso duhkia tufh so drnuyd? E ryt du pnicr so daadr vun ruinc dnoehk du kad ouin cbed uid uv drana!" Rikku screamed poison enveloping out of her voice.

**Who do you think you are, putting your slimy tongue down my throat? I had to brush my teeth for hours trying to get your spit out of there!**

"Rao oui fana dra uha dryd lyjat eh yht geccat sa pylg." He counter, placing his hand on his hips. Rikku was taken aback as she glared daggers at the cockiest man she had ever known.

**Hey you were the one that caved in and kissed me back.**

"Oayr mega hajan...oui...ur oui yna, famm ruf tu E bid drec? Y taknytehk alumukelym syhevacdydeuh dryd femm bnupypmo ryja sa dycdehk csugat vmyh vun y faag!" She rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her some-what exposed chest. Gippal laughed matting her hair with his palms.

**Yeah like never...you...oh you are, well how do I put this? A degrading ecological manifestation that will probably have me tasting smoked flan for a week!**

"Pek funtc vun oui Cid's kenm." Rikku turned her back to him.

**Big words for you Cid's girl.**

"Crid ib!"

**Shut up!**

Rikku turned around and raised her arm to slap Gippal when she heard faint laughing from behind her. Placing her hand back at her side, she picked it back up and waved happily at Tidus and Yuna, who had walked carelessly out of the Inn only minutes before.

"Hey Rikku...don't you think what you said to Gippal was a little harsh?" Tidus asked as he watched Gippal feign hurt at the rambunctious blond.

"Nuh-uh, not at all, and what do you know! Mr. I-just-learned-Al-Bhed-three-years-ago-and-think-I'm-perfect!" Tidus shook his head.

"Hey! It's called practice Rikku...and I don't think I'm perfect." Rikku laughed.

"All men think they are, they think they could just pry open a girls mouth and stick there wets slobbery tongue inside!" Yuna covered her mouth, trying to keep herself from laughing.

"Calm down Rikku, this isn't something to get all worked up about." Yuna spoke quietly. Rikku folded her arms over her chest, ignoring her cousin's words. She began looking around for a way to end this conversation. Seeing nothing, she sighed.

"That was a creepy analogy Rikku, come on give us men some credit." Tidus muttered. Rikku pouted.

"Nope!"

Gippal laughed playfully as he tugged on one of Rikku's many braids. Pouting even more she slapped his hand away.

"Myo uvv dra kuuteac secdan!" she yelled pointing her finger angrily at his chest. Paine laughed, looking absentmindedly in Baralai's direction.

Baralai too looked at her, blushing when their eyes accidentally met. Paine walked forward, hushing the overly angry teenager with her scary death glare.

"We don't have all day, we should be going soon." She spoke looking at Yuna who nodded grimly, heading back to the airship they kept silent. Tidus was the first to break the silence that had surrounded them. Whistling loudly so that he was heard he looked around.

"Something's not right..." he trailed glancing around the area eagerly. The ground below his feet began to shake, and tree's and towers around him began to shrivel to the ground in a pile of rubble. Yuna jumped backwards knocking herself into Baralai, he carefully caught her and looked at the group.

"There's something coming!" he shouted flailing his stick in the air.

"Fiends don't usually come this close to civilization." Yuna yelled turning herself into a Darknight. Tidus readied his sword, making his way to stand beside Yuna. He pushed her out of the way as a building above them collapsed and sent rubble shooting down at them. The ground began to glow a neon purple, mist forming through the cracks. It seemed ready to swallow anything that came near it. The ground shook again. Rikku screamed, covering herself with her hands. The ground opened further, and Tidus knew the scene all too well.

The neon purple, the shrouded mist.

"Yevon!" he yelled eyeing Yuna.

"Now...but why?" she whispered as more objects began to fall around her. Gathering her courage she headed straight for it, weapon drawn, she was going to put an end to this once and for all.

"Yuna!" They all screamed. Tidus grabbed her wrist, stopping her from being crushed by a piece of falling rock. She fell back colliding with his broad chest. Tidus didn't flinch, didn't move, and didn't dare to think. Holding her forcibly against his chest, she tried to shake her way out.

"We have to get out of here...were not fit to fight it yet!" he screamed to the others. Paine and Rikku nodded slowly moving away from it. Gippal headed to the others quickly and Baralai stood in place as Yevon's gaze fell discreetly on him. They locked eyes, and Yevon's beetle like body lunged forward knocking him down into the mist.

"Baralai!" Paine screamed running to find his body. Yuna finally got away from Tidus's grasp and ran to her friend. Tidus covered them, throwing his Catablog up in the air like a mad man. Paine fell to her knees. The space that Baralai had fallen to was nothing more then a bottomless hole. She yelled his name again searching desperately for him. When minutes past without any sign of him, she stood. It was gone. Yevon had disappeared, leaving a small cloud of black dust where its form had once stood. The mist had begun to fade, and her friends tried their best to gain their composers.

Tidus was the first to stand. Helping Rikku to sit up Tidus noticed a shrill of blood drip down his friend's cheek. She had been blown to the wall, hitting it extremely hard. She was conscious but Tidus didn't think she would be for much longer. After sitting her against a partially attached wall, he headed to Gippal. His leg had been trapped under a large piece of Rubble and Tidus tried his best to free him. Yuna helped Paine stand.

"Yuna...Paine I need some help here!" he shouted taking the girls out of there reverie. Paine stood in place, too shocked to move, and Yuna Ran over to him.

"I can't get this damn piece of scrap off of his leg. It's too heavy." He told her trying to pick the piece up again. Gippal screamed in agony as the rubble crushed his leg. Yuna grabbed her sword and tried to cut it in half. Gippal screamed even more as Tidus did the same. Finally the piece was lift-able and together Yuna and Tidus lifted it with very little ease. Wiping her brow Yuna stood up. Tidus examined Gippal's crashed leg and looked up to grab Yuna's hand.

"How well are you?" he asked her. She pondered the question. He covered Gippal's bleeding leg with a piece of cloth from his shirt and Yuna looked down at him, her hands glowing a florescent white.

"Well enough." She said placing her hand over his leg. She smiled as she poured all of her energy into Gippal's broken leg. Satisfied when she felt him breath a sigh of relief she looked up and scanned the area.

"No..." Yuna whispered looking around at what used to be Guadosalam.

_**Empty.**_

Everything was destroyed. Battered, bruised, and mangled Guado's littered the hallways. And once again thanks to Yevon, a friend had disappeared.

* * *

**(AN: WOO HOO! YAY! PLOT TIME! Thank you reviewers!**

**Oh BTW:**

**"Myo uvv dra kuuteac secdan!" means "Lay off the goodies mister!")**


	15. chapter 14

**Reliving the past**

**By: Bree-2006**

**AN: Hello readers! Happy Labor Day weekend! Thanks for all of the wonderful support.**

**_Blue Jae:_ thank you very much for the review and all your previous reviews.**

**_vxangelkissxv:_ lol I love that line...its so Rikku-ish. Thank you for the review!**

**_kingleby:_ thank you, that's the only way I can really picture the couple. You know always bickering. Thank you for the review!**

**_Paine-171229_: (takes away your pixie sticks) no more for you...always hyper...although I do love it! Thanks for another awesome review!**

**_Indigofaery:_ Thanx and here you go...here's what happens!**

**Chapter 14**

* * *

Screaming...

The unpleasant screams that made her skin crawl, women and children, men and Guado's, the screams came from every direction. She wondered just how many children had lost their lives thanks to Yu Yevon, and how many homes had been destroyed. Her friends, all bloody and bruised trudged tiredly behind her, Tidus carrying an unconscious Rikku, and Paine guiding a still slightly broken legged Gippal. There was no sign of Baralai, and most of their hope had begun to fade. No one...could have survived that fall.

"Where could it have gone?" Yuna whispered into the chilly air. They cautiously made their way back to the airship. No one bothered to answer her question. Rikku squirmed in Tidus's grasp, as she slowly opened her eyes. She was in pain, he could tell. She was his best friend, the closest person to him on the pilgrimage, and the closest to him as of that moment. Yuna turned around as Tidus stopped in place.

"What's wrong?" she asked reaching for her sphere grid.

"She needs a high potion...and fast." Rikku bit her lip as she began to feel the painful burning in the back of her head from hitting the wall. Tidus situated her in his arms, trying his best to help her.

"Damn it! Why didn't we bring any!" Yuna screamed in frustration, angry tears forming in her eyes.

"Yuna this is no time to get angry, we need to get to the airship." Yuna looked at Paine, shaking her head in amazement.

"No time to get angry! All these people have lost so many things. Guadosalam is in total ruins, and we ourselves lost someone!" she screamed her voice wavering. Gippal looked up from his hunched over position.

"We haven't lost anyone! Baralai could have gotten away safely. All we should be worrying about right now is getting Rikku back to the airship." Yuna looked away, staring at the town in ruins.

"Do you believe that? Do you actually believe that Baralai got away safely?" she asked quietly turning back around.

"Yes" a small smile graced his lips. Tidus walked ahead, content on reaching the airship.

"Gippal's right, we need to get the hell out of here. We can all talk when we get to the ship, Rikku's not doing too good." They all nodded, Yuna staying loosely behind.

Baralai was alive...he had to be. The fayth wouldn't take away another friend. Upon reaching the airship the gang trotted in. Tidus walked Rikku to the cabin, and cringed when Brother yelled angrily into his ear.

"Put her down pretty boy!" he yelled with his strong accent. Tidus blew him off, continuing to reach Rikku's bed. Brother walked in front of him, blocking his way.

"Brother move!" he yelled trying to get around him. Brother stood in place not letting the blond pass.

"What are you going to do with her? You come and take my Yuna away from me, and then you want my sister!" Tidus sighed, and glared at Brother who was about six inches shorter than he was.

"She's hurt, I am going to put her on her bed and give her a potion. If you don't move I'll have to hurt you." Brother backed away finally letting Tidus pass. Turning on his heel Brother stormed out.

"YUNA! Your boyfriend is threatening me!" Tidus rolled his eyes and set Rikku gently on the bed. Walking down the stairs and grabbing a Hi-potion, he walked back up to her and helped her drink it. She coughed and slowly sat up. She yawned a bit and scratched her head.

"I love this stuff!" she squealed, Tidus chuckled lightly and patted her head.

"Felling better?" he asked. She smiled slightly rubbing the back of her head.

"Yeah" she laid herself back down on the bed.

"Well I better leave, when your all rested come to the bridge." Rikku pouted as Tidus said goodbye and left the room.

"I hope he doesn't expect me to sleep." She spoke into the air, smiling she stood up and walked into the bathroom. She took a shower and changed her clothes. The door swung open, Rikku still being halfway naked from her usually halfway naked style.

"Wow Cid's girl, give a guy a warning when you're going to pull those things out." Rikku covered her exposed chest, blushing an unmatchable red. Gippal smirked heading into the bathroom.

"Not that I'm complaining." He finished winking seductively at her. She quickly finished dressing and ran out.

"Ewe gross!" he had seen her naked, totally and utterly exposed. She felt dirty, and rubbed her arms for a shred back to reality. Walking onto the bridge she smiled warmly at the others. Tidus looked up at her, she noticed the sadness on his face, and her thoughts turned to the memory of what had happened earlier.

"Um...anything new?" she asked dreading the answer.

"Guadosalam wasn't the only town Yevon attacked." Yuna stated simply, her head falling onto Tidus's shoulder. She began to sob uncontrollably. Rikku looked at Tidus confusedly.

"Besaid...it was attacked a little while before Guadosalam. Lulu said that most of the people made it out alive, but the town was left in ruins." Tidus placed his head over Yuna's hugging her tightly. Paine walked to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Yu Yevon is said to still be in the temple, were grabbing our things and heading towards it." Rikku nodded.

"How are we going to kill it?" Tidus stood up taking Yuna up along with him.

"Yuna's new Dressphere."

"But it's never been used, how do we know it's reliable?" everyone turned to the door as Gippal walked in.

"Buddy said it was...so I'm going with that." Yuna placed her hand on her forehead. Smiling lightly she placed her hand back down at her side.

"This is the last time we save the world ok."

"Deal!" Rikku yelled jumping off the stairs and hugging her cousin tightly.

"We are almost to Besaid get your things ready." Buddy spun in his chair causing Rikku to giggle slightly. Paine looked at the group, Yuna talking quietly with Tidus, Rikku giggling at Buddy's childish display, and Gippal staring at the two of them jealously. Paine smirked and walked to the front window.

'_Baralai where are you?'_ he was alive, she had to believe it. It was this crazy feeling that he was nearer than she thought that kept her from breaking into sobs. Her mind began to wander.

**Flashback**

**Two souls sat up looking at the beautiful stars.**

"**_You're different, always quiet, never a complainer, is there a reason behind it?"_ a male about 18 years old asked. The woman next to him smiled lightly.**

"**_Not really, I've kept to myself a lot." _He nodded understanding her type**

"**_Are you feeling a little homesick? Is there someone back home you can't wait to see?"_ she shook her head.**

"**_You like asking a lot of questions, don't you?"_ he began to chuckle, causing her to do the same.**

"_**Just trying to be friendly, I'll stop if you want me to."**_

**End flashback**

Yuna walked up behind Paine causing her to jump.

"Something you need to talk about?"

**Flashback**

"**_Something you want to talk about?"_ The young girl asked.**

"**_I'm a little homesick. I guess I miss my parents a bit. Don't you miss yours?"_ her voice caught in her throat.**

"**My parents died when I was six...sin killed them."**

**End Flashback**

"Paine?" she turned her head quickly looking Yuna in the eye.

"Oh...sorry" Yuna looked at her strangely.

"Are you alright?" Paine nodded and once again looked out of the window. She was remembering. When they met, what they talked about, who he was.

"Yes, I'm just thinking." She lied, praying that Yuna wouldn't pry any farther. Yuna too turned her head to the window. Their eyes glazed over as they spotted Besaid over the horizon.

"Oh my Yevon." Yuna slowly backed away from the window. Her home...gone. The once peaceful island that she held in her heart deeply was nothing more than dust and scraps. The airship landed, and Yuna took her sweet time exiting it. She thanked Yevon that everyone had deserted the island before anything else could happen.

"Hurry we need to get to the Temple...if its still there." Tidus yelled pulling out his Catablog. Seeing it in one piece up ahead they all ran faster.

Entering, Yuna's eyes scanned the area for any sign of Yevon. The statues were all broken, her fathers lying in a million pieces on the floor. She saw a few priest expired in the corner and tried her best to not scream out in anguish. Suddenly she heard rustling coming from the chamber of fayth. Preparing herself for battle she signaled for the others. Opening the door they all filed in.

It was dark, eerily dark. There was no breeze and no light. Tidus pulled out a sword equipped with fire and was able to light the whole room. In a matter of seconds the room erupted in shadows. They danced along every wall, and along the floor. The purple mist fumed through the air, causing Yuna to cough slightly. Rikku jumped as the shadows became hollow and figures maneuvered themselves around them.

"Well it's about time you got here..."

* * *

**AN: Cliffy! Dun-dun-dun who could it be? You'll just have to wait to find out.**


	16. chapter 15

**Reliving the past**

**By: Bree-2006**

**AN: I'm so sorry it took me so long to get this chappy out, unfortunately school started on Tuesday and I've been bombarded with work already! With September 11th being yesterday I've had no time for writing, not to mention that my new computer is being stupid. Well enough excuses, thank you:**

**_Paine-171229_: Hiya Painey! Did I mention how wonderful your story is because it is! Thank you for writing and thank you for reading!**

**_Dimitri Plabato:_ Lol do you mind if I use your word? Pimptackular just sounds so awesome! Thank you…you rock!**

**_Kingleby_: Finally someone who likes my cliffy! Most people get angry at me for them but I think they add a certain cliché to the story! Thank you for the review!**

**_Malcolm Yuy_: Here ya go I'm continuing it! Thanx for the review!**

**_Indigofaery_: (Looks out the window) AHHH! Don't hurt me! I'm sorry I really am! Forgive me!**

**_vxangelkissxv:_ A little more Paine goes a long way I always say! Thanks for the review!**

**_Blue Jae:_ I'm here! I'm sorry I took so long to update! Thank you for the encouragement!**

**_Havana girl:_ EVIE! I miss ya EVIE! I know you don't know anything 'bout the game but you'll love it! Go home and play it! You have it…and its pretty sad when your dad knows more about the game than you do! Please play it I promise you'll fall in love with it! See ya Monday chicky and don't forget to do the homework!**

**Chapter 15**

* * *

Paine stared horrifically at the approaching male. His eyes were cold, his face slightly paler than she remembered. Suddenly she felt dizzy, but caught herself before she could tumble onto the cracked floor. She watched in amazement as he step forward, coming eye level with her for a brief moment. He turned away looking evilly at a stunned Yuna who held tightly onto Tidus's hand.

"What high summoner…frightened?" he asked, taunting her with a crooked smile. She reluctantly let Tidus's hand fall from hers and took a small step forward. He too stepped forward and into the light, as the light danced off his face and body the group noticed his change in attire. No longer did he wear the traditional Praetors robes, but now he wore a burgundy shirt, black trousers and a dark purple cloak. His eyes were a darker shade of red and his hair darker than before Yuna looked at him discriminatively.

"Baralai…what is wrong with you?" he gawked at her question, slowly backing away from a silent Paine.

"We were just barely reunited and you are already asking questions." He spoke swiftly running a hand through his gray hair. Paine snapped out of her confusion, repeating what Yuna had just asked.

"What is happening Baralai, why are you here?" she asked trembling with anxiety.

"We've known each other for so long, and now it seems we can't hide things from each other. Do you think there is something wrong with me coming back to life after Yu Yevon's attack…I mean Tidus did so then why can't I?" Paine shook her head.

"You are not the Baralai I know!" she shouted in anger. He laughed evilly, and reached under his cloak.

"You have no idea!" he said pulling out twin daggers. He lashed out at her, narrowly missing. She pressed her sphere grid and turned herself into a Darknight. Yuna flew forward knocking one of the twin daggers out of his hand. He smiled wickedly and signaled for the surrounding shadows to attack her companions. Flipping backwards he grabbed the other Dagger and once again turned his attention to Paine.

"Afraid yet?" he asked eyeing her dangerously. She smirked and lunged forward.

"Not a chance." Her blade nearly collided with his chest, but as he turned around quickly she sliced his cloak, and let it fall keenly to the floor. He muttered his curses and glared at her.

"You're dead for that." He gripped in gritted teeth. Paine just smiled ignoring his threat and rushed over to her friends. Rikku turned herself into a black mage and used Demi to gratify the sickly shadows. Yuna slammed holy into each one, while Tidus and Gippal stood around her stopping the shadows from hurling themselves at her. Paine ran from Baralai and stood beside Rikku, while helping her destroy one of the last shadows Baralai ran up the steps that continued onwards to the chamber of fayth. Glancing quickly down at the fighters he ran inside.

"There he goes!" Rikku shouted pointing at the disappearing figure. Paine nodded and ran ahead but was stopped by Gippal.

"You are not going alone…he could kill you." Paine grinned.

"The hell he can!" she yelled pulling her arm away from the Al Bhed.

"Paine he's right, please wait for us." Yuna pleaded healing a small wound on Gippal's forehead. Paine sighed in defeat and pulled out a potion. Drinking it casually she stared at the floor.

"What is wrong with him?" she whispered. Tidus turned to her.

"That wasn't Baralai…" Paine cut him off.

"You think I didn't know that! But who the hell was he?" she screamed, Tidus just shook his head.

"Will you let me finish?" he asked softly, Paine sighed and nodded.

"Baralai…was taken over by Yevon, we have seen it before, when the aeons were taken over by it. It's simple, Braska told us that Yevon could be anyone, and he was the only one that wasn't in the farplane. When it had attacked Guadosalam it joined with him instead of killing him. The color of his clothing gave him away because the dark colors are the sign of Yu Yevon." Yuna stepped forward.

"That's right…and his eyes weren't his original color either, the sign of being possessed. Just like with Shuyin." Yuna clumsily stepped forward, slightly tripping over a crack in the floor. Placing a hand on her friend's shoulder she spoke.

"We will save him Paine…I promise you that." Paine smiled warily.

"Thank you." She whispered slowly, Yuna smiled and turned to the group.

"Alright guys, Yu Yevon has destroyed Guadosalam, Besaid and ruined many peoples lives…let kick its ass!" Rikku squealed humorously grabbing on to Gippal's forearm, while Tidus nodded his head. Climbing up the stairs they headed to the chamber of fayth.

"Yunie…did you say ass?" Rikku asked while rearranging her sphere grid. Yuna smiled and nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah, I thought it was about time I loosened up!" the girls giggled childishly as they approached the final door to the chamber.

"We ready?" Tidus asked. Everyone nodded and grabbed their weapons. The two men threw open the door.

Nothing but a hole

**_Where was Baralai?_**

Yuna clutched her Summoner sphere bringing it to her heart. Holding it out in front of her she transformed herself into a summoner. The others stared at her in wonder and as soon as she began to change the room was surrounded in a bright light. As the light faded and as she finished they noticed the hole that had been there only moments before was once again filled in. Breathing in slowly Yuna summoned Valefor's Fayth.

The fayth hovered over what was once a hole and smiled at the group.

"Welcome"

"What's going on?" Gippal spoke staring wildly at the Fayth.

"We apologize, we hadn't meant to let Yevon out." It spoke. Gippal stared in awe as Rikku rolled her eyes.

"So you mean it had been defeated?" she asked, the fayth shook its head.

"No, but it had been captured…it was accidentally let out and has caused major chaos inside the farplane. Pyreflies are no longer dwelling there and people for some reason are refusing to come inside." Yuna nodded.

"But what can I do?" she asked putting her hand together. "A friend of ours had been possessed by Yevon, how can we stop it?" Valefor's fayth lowered its head.

"The sphere…it must be destroyed, the reason Yevon got out was because we…we tried to…" Yuna looked confusingly at the fayth.

"Yes?" she asked pressuring the fayth to continue. It sighed.

"We wanted to create a present for you lady Yuna, we wanted to use your memories and create a sphere from it, we wanted it to be the best sphere you had ever received, since we had heard of how fond you were to them. Unfortunately one of your memories were too strong and we ended up re-creating Yevon. A mistake we never should have made." Yuna looked down at the floor.

"And our friend?" The fayth looked back at her.

"Yevon has him, separate Yevon from his body, that is the only way you can keep your friend." Tidus took a step forward.

"He had come this way…where is he now?" The fayth turned to him.

"Gone Sir Tidus, he escaped through the hole and is probably now traveling the farplane. He shall reappear to you all soon." Tidus nodded and took a step back. Yuna walked to his side and grabbed his hand.

"I have one more question…if Yevon is defeated again, will Tidus disappear?" There was a long pause, Yuna becoming more upset with every passing second.

"There is no telling my lady…we shall do what we can." The fayth began to disappear smiling sadly at the group. Yuna let go of Tidus's hand and walked to the door.

"Yuna…?" Tidus questioned. She stopped in place and smiled sadly.

"Lets go we need to warn other towns and villages of a possible attack."

* * *

**(AN: boy I'm tired it's 2:00 am and I cant sleep! Hope you all liked this chapter, and I hope I can get another one out on Friday! Thank you all for the reviews!)**


	17. chapter 16

**Reliving the past**

**By: Bree-2006**

**Disclaimer: I'm poor I own nothing!**

**AN: I'm busted aren't I? I said I would get this chappy out on Friday didn't I? I'm sorry! Here's my excuse, I have been really sick the past 3 days (Probably West Nile Virus) and because school has just started I was unable to miss any days. And yesterday when I was beginning to feel better I was invited to one of my high schools football games. I went and had a blast cheering for the opposite team, along with betting 10 bucks that my schools team was going to get their arses kicked. The game ended 45 to 7 and now I AM RICH!**

**_Kingleby:_ LOL Baralai does have a little problem when it comes to the genre huh? Thanks for the review!**

**_Paine-171229_: OK I wont call you Painey any more. Its pretty crazy I actually do have a friend nicknamed Paine, its scary to me so I call her Painey. She really hates being called that too. Thanks for reviewing!**

**_vxangelkissxv:_ YAY! Thank you for liking my Idea and the review! Tell your friend thanks too!**

**_Blue Jae_: thank you for all the reviews!**

**(Lookie) Al Bhed translation**

**Chapter 16**

* * *

The group walked in silence. Even Rikku refrained from speaking. There wasn't really anything to talk about. Yuna was content in her thoughts, Tidus was worried for them all, and Paine...was upset. The doors to the outside world were up ahead, and Rikku perked up immediately. She noticed Yuna smile softly as they opened the door and a small breeze ruffled her hair. She also noticed Yuna's smile slowly diminish as she once again looked upon the ruins of her home.

"Why this, what have these people done?" Yuna whispered. The home she had known for the last twelve years gone. She looked at the floor and spotted something glittering beneath her feet. Bending over to pick it up she gazed at it.

"Someone's necklace." Rikku looked over Yuna shoulder and looked at the shimmering necklace.

"It looks expensive..." she trailed. Yuna nodded and pocketed it.

"Then we're going to have to find out who it belongs to now don't we?" her friends smiled and continued to walk over the rubble.

"I want to find Lulu and Wakka, just to make sure they're alright." They all nodded.

"I think I'm going to contact Bevelle and Luca and tell them to be on alert." Gippal waved goodbye and walked away towards the airship. Rikku stared at his retreating back and smiled goofily.

"I think I'll go help!" she chimed running away in the same direction. Tidus chuckled as she ran away. Yuna turned around.

"What's so funny?" she asked cocking her head to the side. "Rikku" Yuna nodded understandingly and walked over to Paine.

"Are you alright?" she asked placing a comforting hand on her friends shoulder. Paine's eyes focused on hers.

"I am...I know that everything is going to work out. It did the last time didn't it?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"It sure did!" Yuna smiled. "Now lets go find our friends!"

**:On the Airship:**

Gippal walked to the bridge and grabbed the railing. Buddy looked at him curiously wondering what had happened in the temple. Brother jumped out of his chair.

"Ruf ec Yuna?"** (How is Yuna?) **he asked holding a hand to his heart.

"Cra'c Veha" **(She's fine) **shaking his head Gippal looked at Brother.

"Fryd'c dra taym fedr oui yht ran?"** (What's the deal with you and her?) **Brother smiled dreamily. Buddy shook his head.

"Ra'c ryt drec drehk vun Yuna cehla drao vencd sad...edc bnaddo tecdinpehk."** (He's had this thing for Yuna since they first met...its pretty disturbing.) **Gippal's eyes grew wide.

"Oui caneuic, tita cra'c ouin luiceh"** (You serious, dude she's your cousin!) **Brother stared at Gippal angrily.

"Yuna ec so uha dnia muja; cra femm pa so feva uha tyo" **(Yuna is my one true love; she will be my wife one day.)** Gippal and Buddy both jumped up laughing. The door opened and Rikku walked in casually smiling at the others.

"Rikku tet oui ghuf drec?" **(Rikku did you know this?) **Gippal asked as he scratched his head.

"Ghuf fryd?" **(Know what?)** Buddy stood up and walked over to her.

"Dryd Pnudran ryc y drehk vun Yuna." **(That Brother has a thing for Yuna.)** Rikku laughed, her high-pitched laugh crushing their eardrums. They three men cringed.

"E druikrd dra uhmo uha dryd teth'd ghuf fyc Oihy rancamv!" **(I thought the only one that didn't know was Yuna herself!)** She once again erupted into a fit of high-pitched laughter.

"Dryd'c celg...drao'na luicehc!" **(That's sick...they're cousins!) **Rikku nodded.

"Tuh'd muug yd sa, E dneat du damm res dryd Yuna fyc eh muja fedr Tidus, pid ra fuimth'd mecdah. E drehg rec aqyld funtc fana "Dryd bnaddo puo lyh'd vimvemm Yuna's haatc, cra haatc y caqo cdit mega sa vun dryd"

**(Don't look at me, I tried to tell him that Yuna was in love with Tidus, but he wouldn't listen. I think his exact words were "That pretty boy can't fulfill Yuna's needs, she needs a sexy stud like me for that")**

Gippal covered his mouth from laughing, snorting a little under the roughness of his glove.

"Oui caneuic?" **(You serious?)** he asked, Rikku nodded. Brother balled his fists at his sides.

"E ys y caqo paycd!" The room became filled with laughter as Brother looked around in confusion.

"Ev oui yna caqo drah Gippal's cdemm y..."

**(If you are sexy then Gippal's still a...)**

"Hey watch it Rikku!" Gippal scolded throwing his arms in the air wildly. Rikku snorted lightly.

"It's the truth!" Gippal shook his head.

"Yuna ec zicd bmyoehk rynt-du-kad" **(Yuna is just playing hard-to-get)** Brother said crossing his arms over his tattooed chest. Rikku threw her boot at him.

"Famm Tidus yht Yunie yna dukadran cu oui'na zicd kuehk du ryja du kad dryd ehdu ouin pek vyd rayt!"** (Well Tidus and Yunie are together so you're just going to have to get that into your big fat head!) **Brother looked at her confusedly.

"Dukadran?"

**(Together?)**

"Drao'na eh muja cdibet"** (They're in love stupid) **Gippal spat sitting himself down in a nearby chair. Brother's eyes bulged.

"Eh muja?"** (In love?) **Rikku nodded happily.

"Awe, those two are so romantic!" Gippal smirked.

"Romantic, they are sickening!" Rikku threw her other shoe at him.

"They are not! They're sweet!"

"Whatever" Rikku rolled her eyes and headed for the door.

"This is a pointless conversation that is wasting my precious time." Exiting from the bridge Rikku headed to the cabin.

"What was that all about?" Buddy asked staring at the unmoving door.

"She's still mad at me." Gippal spoke.

"About the thing that happened in the Inn right?" Gippal looked up.

"How'd you know about that?" he asked suspiciously.

"I saw it, everyone did." Brother sat up in his chair.

"Cyf fryd?"** (Saw what?) **Gippal looked at Buddy desperately.

"Hudrehk!"** (Nothing!) **They both shouted. Brother turned to the controls.

"Frana yna drao, frana ec Yuna?"** (Where are they, where is Yuna?) **The other two men shook their heads.

"Drao fahd du lralg uh y luibma vneahtc."** (They went to check on a couple friends.)**

**:Besaid Yuna's POV: **

_(AN: If you own Evanescence's CD fallen read this while listening to the song Tourniquet)_

My home was nothing more than a pile of dirt and rubble. It was so hard for me to see my home like this. It seemed hard for anyone. My father's statue had broken into a million pieces. I couldn't tell his nose from his finger. I stared at the area that used to be where my hut had stood, the same hut I had lived in all by myself since I was a little girl. It hurts to remember it's no longer there, all my prized possessions broken underneath its scraps. I turned away; I didn't want to dwell on possessions any longer.

The smell of smoke from a fire that roared through this tiny village smells like death to me. It's a smell I know I've smelled before.

I turn to the man beside me, his hands are in his pockets, and his eyes are down at the floor. This has become his home too, this is where he wanted to stay, and this is where he wanted to live a normal life. I knew he was upset about what happened too. He might not have grown up here but he had come to love this place...and its people.

My hand found it's way to his and he looked up at me. I squeezed his hand as he rubbed his thumb over my soft flesh. I looked into his beautiful blue eyes, the ones that reminded me of the ocean, and he smiled lightly. I couldn't help myself...I did the same. His smile got bigger, and then so did mine. He began to chuckle, and once again I followed. It was like a game, one that would take my worries away in a second, a game that would drown out everything else in the world. And even with all the chaos around me...

I was happy.

We reached the area that had been closed off for recuperation, and searched around for Lulu and Wakka. We spotted them helping a woman next to a tree and rushed over. My hands began to glow on instinct as I healed her. She thanked my and I nodded.

"Lulu, Wakka, thank goodness you're alright!" I wrapped them both up in a bear hug relief washing over me. I looked around at all the injured people.

"I can heal them all." They looked at me worriedly, they thought I couldn't do it, they thought there were too many people. But I wouldn't let them suffer. My arms stretched out as wide as I could get them, mustering up the biggest Curaga spell I had ever cast, I released it onto the many people that littered the area.

The moment the spell was cast I knew it was successful I heard the calm breathing of the people. I lowered my arms and smiled dazedly at them all, then darkness over came me, and I fell into the arms of the man I loved.

* * *

**(AN: Wow how sad! I hope you listen to Evanescence's song Tourniquet while you read Yuna's POV. I don't know why It's just so sweet and sad! Thank you reviewers ON W/ 100!**

**BTW: "E ys y caqo paycd" means**

**I am a sexy beast)**


	18. chapter 17

**Reliving the past**

**By: Bree-2006**

**Disclaimer: Yes I own Final fantasy X and X-2...well the video games.**

**AN: hey people sorry 'bout the lateness. I don't really have anything to say so I'm gonna just get to the point, thank you...**

**_DreamCherry66_: LOL! It's good to have you back! I still think that brother is the craziest character and the game since Seymour (besides the fact that they both have a thing for Yuna) thanx for the reviews!**

**_Vxangelkissxv_: I think you were the only one that actually listened to the song. Thanks for all the encouragement.**

**_Blue Jae:_ thank you for standing by me on this fic!**

**_Paine-171229:_ YAY! You're my 100th reviewer! (Throws various candies at you!) Sorry I killed off Baralai in my other story...but it was the only thing I could think of! Here's this chappy! Thanks for the reviews!**

**Chapter 17**

* * *

**The wind blew her hair in all directions; she didn't pay any mind to it though. She jumped slightly as two muscular arms wrapped themselves around her waist. She bit her lip as she turned herself around.**

"**_Did I tell you I love you today?"_ she smiled at his sweetness, and wrapped her arms around his neck.**

"**_No"_ he grinned down at her and kissed her lightly on her lips.**

"**_Did you want me to tell you that I love you today."_ She nodded quickly, kissing his nose playfully.**

"**_That would be nice."_ She watched him chuckle slightly and bend his head to whisper in her ear.**

"**_Well...I do love you."_ Moving her head so that his cheek collided with her nose, she snuggled deeper into his grasp.**

"**_How much?"_ he pulled away a playful smile on his lips.**

"_**A lot." **_

"**_More than food?"_ slightly pushing her away, he scratched his head.**

"**_You don't want me to answer that"_ Her eyes filled with tears.**

"**_You love food more than me!"_ she shrieked stepping away from him. He burst out laughing.**

"**_Like never! Cant believe you would think that!"_ she stepped forward and slapped his arm.**

"_**That was evil...you meanie!"**_

"_**Sorry Cid's girl, I just couldn't help myself!"**_

(AN: HA! I gotcha!)

**Rikku walked away from him swiftly, shoving him as she passed.**

"**Jerk!"**

Rikku woke when her alarm clock buzzed in her ear. Picking it up off of the table beside her bed, she threw it against one of the cabins wall.

"Damn thing..." she muttered rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She swung her bare feet over the side of the bed and let them slowly touch the ground. She cringed as the cold wooden floor jolted her awake. She stood off the bed and kneeled onto the floor searching under her bed for her chocobo slippers. Finding them and slipping them onto her feet she walked to the mirror.

"Ewwwwe!" she cried, examining her unruly kept hair. Sticking it into a full braided ponytail she walked to the stairs. As she reached the first step someone in another bed began to mumble incoherently. Walking back up the stairs she looked at the bed with the mumbler in it.

It was Yuna's bed...and she was having a nightmare. Rikku walked to her cousin's bed side grasping her hand into her own.

**Yuna's Dream**

**Paine, Rikku, Lulu, and Yuna dressed themselves properly for the occasion.**

"**_Can you believe it Yunie? You're getting married...well for real this time."_ Yuna hands smoothed the invisible wrinkles in her dress.**

"**_Rikku, I'm nervous!"_ she hugged her cousin tightly.**

"**_No worries Yunie, by this time tomorrow you will be Mrs. Tidus...uh...what's his last name?"_ Yuna looked unbelievably at her cousin.**

"**_I...I don't know!"_ she cried covering her face with her hands.**

"**_Whadaya mean you don't know his last name! He's your frickin fiancé!"_ Yuna removed her hands from her face and once again rubbed the invisible wrinkles out of her dress.**

"**_The...the question never came up."_ Rikku shook her head.**

"**_Does he even know yours...I mean what if his last name is like Tidus Dumbass or Tidus Blitzball or something crazy like that! It would make you Yuna Blitzball or Yuna Dumbass!"_ Yuna grabbed a tissue from the counter and wiped her eyes when Paine interrupted.**

"**_Shut up Rikku you're upsetting her!"_ the stoic woman yelled. Rikku backed away into a nearby chair.**

"**_Everything will be fine Yuna...I'm sure his last name isn't that bad, and even if it was you have him wrapped around your little finger, just have him change it."_ Paine comforted her. She smiled down at her friend as Lulu plucked a loose thread off of her shoulder.**

"**_It doesn't matter, you love each other."_ Yuna nodded slowly as the door opened.**

"**_Hey ladies...were all ready."_ Gippal spoke winking at the bride. Rikku stood up out of her chair.**

"**_Hey what the big Idea of you just walking in here, we could have been un-decent!"_ Gippal smirked.**

"_**And?"**_

"**_Oh you...perve!"_ he laughed loudly and walked out of the room. Rikku sighed and sat back down.**

"**_Are we ready yet?"_ she wined, Yuna nodded grimly as she walked out of the room lining up to walk out to the alter. The music began to play as the woman and their guides walked down the aisle.**

**Paine was first, walking out in a beautiful burgundy off the shoulder dress that fit her curves perfectly. Baralai guided her down the aisle smiling at the groom as the two approached.**

**The next to go was Rikku, also wearing the same dress as Paine. Gippal cockily walked beside her, his arm entangled with hers. Halfway down the aisle Rikku slightly tripped only to be caught be Gippal before she hit the ground. Blushing brightly they continued down the aisle.**

**Lulu, the maid of honor walked out in a beautiful grey dress that left nothing to the imagination. Wakka the best man walked beside her, in a black tux. His hair combed extremely different from how he was used to wearing it.**

**The music changed suddenly, and the guest stood looking at the entrance. As the soft Romanic music played the bride stepped out.**

**She was stunning to say the least. Her dress was strapless and flowed freely to the ground. Dressed in a traditional white, two piece dress, the corset and skirt were beaded by the Ronso and glittered with every step she took. Her lips were grazed with a soft pink gloss, and her cheeks painted with a beautiful light colored blush. Over her eyes lids she wore a simple shade of silver and her fingernails were colored a delicate silver to match.**

**Her husband-to-be stood at the front of the alter, mouth agape. She was always beautiful in his eyes, but at that precise moment he felt unworthy. She smiled at him as she came closer and closer to him. Kimarhi walking beside her, and he could tell that he was smiling.**

**Then something happened, his hands felt different as he stared down at them. They began to fade as he looked up at the woman he loved. She could see it happening too, tears in her eyes she pulled her arm away from Kimarhi's and ran to him. Once again falling through him, the scenery changed and she lied helplessly on the floor of the Highwind, watching her love disappear in front of her eyes.**

Yuna woke up in a cold sweat, her cousin at her side, whispering kind things into her ear. Rikku head popped up as Yuna began to sob uncontrollably.

"Damn it! Damn it all!" she whispered hoarsely pounding her hands onto the bed.

"Yunie?" Rikku questioned.

"They won't take him from me! I won't let them...if he goes then so do I!" Rikku shook her head.

"No Yunie...don't say that...please!" Yuna glared angrily at her cousin.

"Why not...they've already taken him once, and now they have taken my home. What else do I have to live for?" Rikku stood up and whispered harshly.

"Me, and Paine and all of your friends! They need you, so stop acting like a baby and do your job! Don't ever say you want to give up because you know darn well I won't let you! Think about it Yuna, would Tidus want you to give up like that." Yuna looked at her cousin, tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry." She whispered casting her eyes downward. Rikku shrugged her shoulders and enveloped her cousin into a hug.

"Don't be, you don't deserve this." Hugging back Yuna wiped her eyes.

"How is everyone?" she asked changing the subject.

"Huh?" Yuna stood up off the bed.

"We reached Lulu and Wakka, and I used a curaga spell on the whole village."

"All of them?" Yuna nodded her head. Rikku sighed.

"No wonder you were out cold...you should watch it Yunie." Yuna walked over to the mirror and fixed her hair. Rikku sat down on her bed.

"You know I had a dream too." She spoke folding her hands into her lap.

"What about?" Yuna asked turning around.

"Gippal"

**X-2 X-2 X-2 X-2**

Tidus stood adjacent to Gippal, both men unusually silent. Gippal broke the silence as Tidus moved to sit in a nearby chair.

"Think we'll be able to save Baralai?" he asked out of the blue. Tidus looked up at him resting his chin in his palm.

"Yes" was his simple answer as he sat back in his chair. Gippal sighed and walked to sit beside him.

"Dude I got to ask you for some advice." Tidus looked up at him confusedly.

"What...why me?" Gippal shook his head.

"because you are the only one that knows about this subject." Leaning his head back he pushed Gippal to continue.

"Go ahead" Gippal cleared his throat nervously.

"Well there's this girl..."

"Rikku" Gippal blushed.

"Well I tried to tell, and show her how I feel about her but she just screamed at me and you know..." Tidus laughed.

"She can be like that." Gippal looked at him questionably.

"How long have the two of you known each other anyway?" he asked a little jealously. Tidus caught on and put his hands up in defense.

"Relax, I've known Rikku for almost three years now, she's one of my closest friends ok. As a matter of fact she's like a sister to me ya know?" Gippal once again sighed.

"Sorry..." Tidus laughed again.

"Don't worry I'm the same way with Yuna." Gippal gave a crooked smile. Tidus stood up.

"Look man...she's only acting the way she is because she's afraid you're trying to physic her out or something. Be nice to her, show her what you mean is the truth...and never ask for my advice." Gippal scratched the back of his head as Tidus walked away.

"Huh?" Tidus shook his head as he walked over to buddy and started a conversation. Gippal sat his back behind the chair and looked up at the ceiling.

'_For being this big stud, the one chic you want you can't get!'_ his mind gawked. He smiled to himself.

'_But that doesn't mean I won't stop trying!'_

* * *

**(AN: sorry gotta leave it there. I'm too tired right now so I'm gonna take a nap. Thanks reviewers!**

**BTW: I heard that they MIGHT be planning a X-3 entitled 'Rikku's story' lets only hope!)**


	19. chapter 18

**Reliving the past**

**By: Bree-2006**

**AN: I HAVE TERRIBLE WRITERS BLOCK! It's horrible! I have absolutely no idea what I'm going to write. So bare with me folks I'll do my best. This chappy might be very bad, because I'm not sure what it will be about.**

**_Person_: You're back! I was wondering where you went. Well I'm glad to know you're still reading my story, thank you for everything.**

**_Angel Taisha_: Your back too! And you gave me so many reviews! Thank you.**

**_kingleby_: LOL I had so much trouble with finding something funny to put into the last chappy, glad you liked it thanks!**

**_Indigofaery_: ppl that despise X-2 probably didn't give it a chance; it is very much a pity. Thanx for the review!**

**_Blue Jae_: I shall continue thanx.**

**_vxangelkissxv:_ Thanks for all of your reviews.**

**_Rikkustar_: Hiya Never had a review from you before! I'm glad you like it and I hope I can continue with the good stuff and get rid of this stupid writers block.**

**_Paine-171229_: Hey Paine, sorry it took me so long to update; here's another chappy that will hopefully end my bad writing week. Talk to you on Yahoo! thanks**

**THANK YOU!**

**Chapter 18**

* * *

"Gippal!" Yuna's eyes grew wide. Rikku backed away from her cousin. Yuna's overprotective cousin side popped up, as she eyed her cousin warily.

"What kinda dream?" she asked carefully, Rikku rolled her eyes, she knew of Yuna's surprise, but casually shoved it into the back of her mind. Rikku smiled nervously, and scratched the back of her head.

"Hey-Hey Yunie, nothing for you to worry about, it's just a dream right?" Rikku-realizing her mistake covered her mouth after what she had said. Yuna turned pale and looked down at the floor.

"Nothing is just a dream..." she whispered harshly, Rikku saw the hurt flash through her cousins eyes and quickly enveloped her into a loving hug. Rikku slightly pushed away from her cousin.

"I didn't mean it Yunie..." Yuna just nodded her head. Rikku pulled away completely.

"Yunie...do you wanna tell me what your dream was about?" she asked as her cousin wiped her damp eyes. Yuna shook her head.

"It doesn't matter anymore." Rikku sighed and hugged her cousin again.

"Gullwings report to the bridge at once!" Brothers heavily accented voice spoke through an intercom. Rikku and Yuna nodded at one another and Rikku left the cabin. Yuna walked over to her bed and quickly made it, not bothering to walk to the bridge as quickly as Brother had wanted her to. Once again she wiped her eyes.

'_I won't cry anymore, not till I have something to cry about.'_ She told herself.

She walked out of the cabin, the tinge of red from crying still lingering around her eyes. Tidus would notice it, she knew, but she would come up with an excuse, anything to not worry him.

'_It was stupid to cry about'_-just a silly dream that meant nothing. She swore she wouldn't let it happen. He wouldn't leave her again.

Hopping into the elevator she ascended to the bridge. Wiping her eyes for a last time the doors opened and she walked onto the bridge.

"What's going on?" she asked as she walked over to Buddy.

"There's a disturbance in the Farplane...we think its Yevon." Yuna turned to her friends. They all waited her reply. She breathed in deeply and held up her head high.

"This has gone on long enough, lets finish this now!" the group cheered excitedly. She smiled at them as they gathered their things.

"Buddy, take us back to Guadosalam!"

Buddy nodded and started the engine. Yuna folded her hands together behind her back and swayed from side to side.

'_We can do this'_ she told herself as she stopped and walked over to Tidus. As she approached he didn't bother to look up. She noticed him placing potions and ethers into a bag. As she watched him over his shoulder he spoke.

"Don't you think we should have told Wakka and Lulu we were leaving?" Yuna jumped back but quickly shook her head.

"They'll understand." Tidus turned and eyed her. Yuna began to fiddle with the spheres on her grid and carefully placed them in her pocket. Tidus looked back down at the bag, once again placing a potion inside.

"Don't get too wild up-"Yuna cut him off swiftly.

"Don't worry I wont." Walking to Tidus's other side she grabbed a chair next to him and sat down.

"Tidus?" she asked. He slowly looked up from the bag he was preparing for the group.

"Hmm?" he asked bending down to look into her eyes.

"What's your last name?" Tidus was taken aback from her spontaneous question. Raising an eyebrow, he grabbed her hand.

"Why does it matter?" She smiled despite the small embarrassment that gathered in her chest.

"It just does." Tidus shook his head laughing slightly.

"Richmond." Yuna smiled.

'_That's not so bad'_

"It's lovely." Tidus looked at her questionably, but just smiled in return. Pecking her quickly on the lips he returned to his packing.

On the other side of the room Buddy stood up from the controls.

"We're now in Guadosalam."

**X-3 X-3 X-3 X-3 X-3**

**(Yuna's POV)**

I thought it was bad when we were here last, nothing in all of Spira could have prepared me for what I saw. We walked into the Farplane, like we had done countless of times before, jumping over rubble and rocks from Yevon's previous attack only days ago. I bit my lip as I scratched myself along my exposed knee with a sharp piece of metal, but I pushed myself to go farther, pushing the pain into the back of my mind. Once again the lone Pyrefly fluttered in the center of the Farplane abyss, and once again it got bigger.

"Are you ready to fight it?" the apparition became clearer and once again I stood looking at my deceased father.

"Yes" was my simple answer, I smiled and looked at my friends.

"Lets do this...or die trying." I really hoped it would be the better of my statement, I don't know if I could handle another friend dying.

"Let's separate it from Baralai's body, and then finish it off." Paine looked at me.

"And how do we plan on doing that?" she asked crossing her arms over her chest. I subconsciously looked down at my feet. I look back up placing a tentative hand on her shoulder

"We'll find a way." I shout with all the strength I could muster. My fist goes up in the air, like Tidus used to do during the pilgrimage, and I turned to look at him.

"Besides, the faster we get this done, the faster we can go home." I saw a small smile play on his lips, and I slowly smiled back. My father looks at my thoughtfully.

"Be careful my daughter, don't get in over your head." I walk up to wipe a stray dark brown strand of hair from his eyes and smile up at him adoringly.

"I won't...I promise." He kisses my forehead and turns back into the lone Pyrefly, I wave at my friends and am surprised by a bright light to the side of me.

**X-3 X-3 X-3 X-3 X-3**

Stairs began to form to the side of the group, glowing brightly like it had when Yuna had fallen into the Farplane the last time. Yuna walked forward, leading the group down the stairs and to the portal located below. Taking a deep breath Yuna entered, followed closely by the others.

The greenish-blue walls shimmered around them, everyone but Tidus remembered being there. Organs and Piano's were covered in webs and dust, and small pieces of scrap-metal littered the floor. Many of the pieces Yuna recognized of those of Vegnagun's. Sighing heavily she walked on.

"This is going to be a long day."

* * *

**AN: Uh...once again I'm sorry! I'm so confused right now it's not funny. Well at least I can say I updated...if u can consider it that. Thank you for all the reviews!**

**I FEEL SO SPECIAL!**


	20. chapter 19

**Reliving the past**

**By: Bree-2006**

**AN: Sorry 'bout the delay, I've had a busy couple of weeks. Hey guess what? my writers block is GONE! I got an idea and went with it. Hope you all like it!**

**Now there will only be 2 more chapters after this one meaning we're towards the end. (Thank you guys for everything.) I can't believe all the wonderful support on this story.**

**Thanx**

**_Blue jae:_ Woo-hoo no more writers block! Thank you for the reviews!**

**_Paine-171229_: YAY! I'm special! I'm so happy for you on the 100 review mark it's a great thing! Thanks for all the awesome support!**

**_Rikkustar_: No one thought my last chap was crap but me...I dunno I thought I could make it work lets just hope I did. Thank you for the review.**

**_Indigofaery_: I wanna know what happens next too I really do...lets hope its something good. thanx**

**_Angel Taisha:_ Lol I tried the outlining method...and I forgot how bad I suck at brainstorming. I guess it's just not for me, I think I'll just go with the flow. Thanx for the review and the advice!**

**Thank you all!**

**Chapter 19**

* * *

Yuna took a step forward, her boots scuffing against the marbled floor. The others followed closely behind.

"I still hate this place!" Rikku wined to the side of her cousin. Gippal rolled his good eye.

"You're not the only one ya know." Rikku just pouted and walked to the other side of Yuna. Gazing at her cousin she noticed how she just stood there, staring at their surroundings. She didn't bother to look up at her hyper-active cousin. Rikku touched her shoulder gently.

"Yunie...are you alright." Her head snapped up.

_Are you alright?_

She was sick and tired of hearing that question. Shaking it off she breathed in deeply.

"Yes...why wouldn't I be?" she asked through gritted teeth. Rikku took a step back, Yuna's tone had startled her. Yuna realized how she had spoken to her cousin and quickly apologized.

"Rikku...I'm sorry, I guess everything is just too stressful right now." Her cousin smiled cheerfully, enveloping Yuna in one of her famous bone crushing hugs.

"No worries Yunie."

_No worries_

How many times had she heard those simple words in her lifetime, although everything has been something to worry about. Sin, Vegnagun, and now the return of Yevon, all her life she had something that made her want to bite her nails. Her father leaving, training to become a summoner, becoming a summoner, preparing to die, finding her true love, losing him, fighting a humongous machina, finding him again, and now this. She smiled at her cousin and walked forward.

"He must have gone this way..." she trailed and she pointed to the direction of where Vegnagun had once stood. She ran ahead, stepping over machina pieces. The others followed her not saying a word; they were content on finding Yevon...and Baralai.

Stepping off one of the many platforms around them she prepared to go into what she called _'Vegnagun's lair'_. She placed her hand on her sphere grid and fingered her Summoner Dressphere, praying that she wouldn't have to use it.

"If we destroy Yevon...then I'm destroying this." Tidus stepped forward.

"You mean when we destroy Yevon." Yuna smiled despite the situation. Tidus could always make her smile, even at the worst of times. Nodding shakily Yuna put up her hand.

"Y'

"R"

"P"

"Come on guys lets do this!" the boys just shook there heads as the girls giggled. Yuna stopped laughing and walked up the long semi-intact road. The others did the same, readying their weapons for whatever was in-store for them. They walked in simultaneously; looking around themselves slowly.

"Nothing" Gippal whispered scratching the back of his head.

"Exactly..." the group turned around to the entrance. Everyone's eyes widened as a man in praetor robes walked into the center of the room.

"What do you want here?" Yuna asked dangerously. The man looked straight forward.

"Where is it? Where is Vegnagun?" Paine walked over to Yuna, she placed her sword up ready to strike if the time came.

"We defeated it months ago." Paine spat harshly. Rikku joined their side.

"What do you want with it?" Rikku questioned her twin-daggers up in position.

"I'm surprised you haven't figured it out yet." Yuna and her friends raised their eyebrows.

"Figured out what?"

"Why I'm here..." Yuna took a step forward. The two men joined the small group. Tidus walked to Yuna's side.

"You want it, you want Vegnagun." Yuna looked at Tidus strangely. Gippal crossed his arms behind them.

"Tell us something we don't know." Tidus shook his head.

"You wanted to control Vegnagun just like you controlled Sin. You wanted to use its impressive power to do the job you couldn't do with Sin." It slowly began to make sense to Yuna.

"You couldn't destroy the world with Sin because it kept dying due to the final summoning, but with Vegnagun and its power, you could do now what you couldn't do then." The man laughed.

"Well-it's more than that." Yuna looked at the man strangely.

"What do you mean?" The man turned around.

"That sphere of yours, I have it to thank...how else could I have gotten out of that dreadful Farplane." Yuna stiffened.

"The sphere brought you back here..." Tidus looked at him.

"And then it can take you back..." Paine shifted on her foot.

"So...you cant get what you were looking for, so just give us back Baralai." Yevon glanced at the group.

"Why? I've become quite attached to the guy." Gippal shook his head.

"If you don't give him back...we'll take him back." Yevon just smiled and wave his hand slightly over his head.

"Be-My-Guest" he spoke daringly. Yuna waved Gippal off.

"What do you want in exchange for Baralai?" The others gasped.

"The sphere." Yuna took a step back.

"Why?"

"-Because if I came back through that sphere...then Vegnagun can to." Yuna once again touched her sphere grid, fingering her sphere.

"So if I give you this sphere you can bring back Vegnagun and destroy Spira, but if I keep it I have the power to kill you."

"And your little friend." Yuna smiled.

"I think I'll take you up on your offer."

"offer?" Yuna slammed her fist onto her sphere grid.

"To be your guest."

Yuna broke the pieces of rock that she was encased in and steadied herself in a swift motion. There she stood, once again in her Summoner garments. The others behind her moved to her side, Gippal with his guns, Rikku with her daggers, Paine with her sword, and Tidus with his.

Rikku smiled.

"No matter what you think...the good guys always win." Yuna gathered energy.

"I'll give you one more chance to give up." Yevon's smile diminished.

"You would kill your own friend...just to save yourself, how noble." Tidus smiled.

"He has no clue on what's going to happen to him does he?" Yuna instantly, after hearing Tidus's remark saw Yevon tense up. The energy forming in her hands got brighter, until it was the size of a Blitzball.

Flicking it up into the air Yevon's eyes danced along with it. Losing his nerve Yevon disbanded from Baralai body. Gippal and Tidus ran forward dragging the unconscious Baralai with them back to where the others stood. Yevon flew to the opening trying to escape. Yuna threw the ball of energy it slamming into the back of the beetle like creature. There it floated, paralyzed from the ex-summoners attack. Yuna quickly summoned an Aeon.

There it stood after so many years of its non-existence. Yuna's eyes clouded over with tears as she gazed upon Ixion. She quickly wiped her eyes and called out to it.

"Ixion...It's been a long time since our last fight together, but I have faith. Please help us." The others watched in wonder as Yuna and Ixion fought tirelessly together, each moving together in perfect pace. Yevon was hit and thrown so quickly it was only able to heal itself once. Only minutes after the start of the battle Ixion was down, calm do to its exhaustion, it hit the floor but instead of returning to the sphere it enveloped into a million pyreflies.

The group stared at the pyreflies stupidly.

What the hell was going on?

* * *

**AN: I know a bad place to end this chapter but I didn't want to get too in depth about everything. I tried to clear some things up in this chappy and I hope I was able to do that. Thank you guys for the reviews.**

**Also: I will be gone for 3 weeks starting 10/24 due to my upcoming sweet 16 (YAY ME!) so I will not be able to upload any new chapters for a while. As soon as I get back I will give you all another awesome chappy! I've already got some great ideas for this. Thanks ppl!**


	21. chapter 20

**Reliving the past**

**By: Bree-2006**

**AN: I'm back! Sorry bout being gone so long! I had an awesome birthday, huge party lots of food, you know the usual sweet 16. Thanks everybody!**

**_Paine-171229:_ Thank you for being such a faithful reader, for sticking with me till the end.**

**_Blue jae:_ Thank you very much for all the encouragement it means a lot to me and everyone else involved with writing this story.**

**_Indigofaery:_ you have also been reading this since the beginning! Thank you for the reviews!**

**_Angel Taisha:_ you have helped me out a lot through this story and I appreciate it a lot thank you so much for everything.**

**_Rikkustar:_ Thank you for the review and all the support ur awesome!**

**_Kingleby:_ lol thanks fr being there all the way!**

**_Dimitri Plabato:_ I still love that word! Thanks for the review! You rock!**

**_DreamCherry66_: So many names...I kinda get lost! Thanks for the review!**

**_Sorablade:_ Hey sissy just wanted to thank you for getting me over that horrible writers block I had for those few weeks. Luv ya girl!**

**_Havana Girl:_ like I said to Sora thanks for the help I couldn't have done it w/o you!**

**Chapter 20**

* * *

Yuna's eyes darted around the room. Ixion has disappeared, suddenly and there was no way that it could have been predicted. Yuna ran to the center where the pyreflies fluttered carelessly around her.

"No" she muttered aimlessly into the air. The others watched her, they had not bothered to move towards her. The beetle like creature watched amusingly as Yuna's eyes turned gray.

As quickly as she became sorrowful, a dangerous smirk made its way to her lips. Her hands came together in front of her.

"I call them all..." the others watched helplessly as she began to glow brightly. The sphere broke free from her Garment Grid. Her clothing quickly turned normal and she fell backwards into Tidus's arms. In front of them stood four angry Aeons not being controlled by the ex-summoner. She stared confusedly at them as did the others. The room clouded around her as she swiftly blacked out.

Tidus looked up at the Aeon's and noticed something he hadn't noticed before.

"They are with them...the fayth are with them." Rikku too looked up; she became mesmerized by what she saw.

"This is their revenge isn't it?" each of the individual fayth came together. Everything came to a halt. The air thickened, and everyone watched in anticipation at what was about to happen.

Tidus lifted Yuna in his arms cradling her small frail body to his. He stood carefully, his love still in his arms. He readied himself to protect her if worse had come to worse and had started administering potions to wake her. Rikku grabbed tightly onto Gippal's forearm. He cringed as her rough nails dug into his warm flesh. Paine had rushed quickly over to Baralai as soon as he had disbanded from Yu-Yevon's possession. She cared for his wounds quickly plastering different oils and potions on the worst of the wounds. He still hadn't moved as Paine waited patiently for him to recover.

The fayth stood there silently each standing next to their associated Aeon. No one knew what to expect, why had the fayth come along with the Aeons? Why were all of the Aeons out at the same time...and had Yuna known about this the whole time?

"We have been waiting for a summoner, one that will finish the job that we had started so many years ago. Things are not always what they seem. You can never fully know when the job is truly done unless you try to finish it. We stand here in front of you Yevon ready to finish this once and for all."

"We've awaited this moment for a thousand years, a hundred summoners have lost their lives due to your madness which tonight we shall put an end to. Innocent people have lost their lives due to you, so it all ends here."

The room grew eerily silent for a slow moment. Bamahut's fayth started glowing first followed closely by Ifrit's, Shiva, and Valefor's. Together they combined themselves being reveled by a blinding light. Tidus and the others covered themselves, protecting themselves from the rays. And as the light slowly faded only one Aeon stood.

"The final Aeon?" they all stared in wonder at the colossus formation. Tidus set Yuna near Baralai and grabbed tightly onto his sword. Rikku moved away from Gippal spreading out her claws in a ready position to fight. Gippal grabbed his gun, and Paine flailed out her sword.

"Is...is it on our side?" Rikku asked eyeing the creature. Tidus did the same

"No summoner had thought of this before, the final Aeon could be made with the combination of the others." Paine stared forward.

"But not all of her Aeons are here." Rikku shivered.

"Yeah but the others...weren't they hidden?" Tidus nodded.

"Yes not to mention the fact that each of these Aeons are elemental. Bamahut can cast all elemental spells, Shiva is Ice, Ifrit is fire, Valefor can cast minor elemental spells and Ixion..."

"Could cast Thunder spells." Rikku jumped up.

"But he was used earlier...so there is a piece missing." Tidus smiled.

"Then we'll just have to fix that piece." Rikku's eyes bulged.

"What'da ya mean?"

"I mean that we will just have to replace what's missing, and Rikku you're the only one that can do it!" She looked around.

"You want me to cast thunder spells don't you?" Tidus nodded.

"Why me, why not Paine?" Paine grinned.

"I cant I'm only a level one black mage, you are level three. Besides I thought you got over your fear of lightning." Rikku sighed.

"Not really I only hid it from you." Gippal put a reassuring hand on her back.

"You can do it Cid's girl...I know you can." He smiled down at her.

"Alright...but get the potions ready."

**X-3 X-3 X-3 X-3 X-3**

The combined Aeons fought harshly with the beetle like Yevon. The walls crumbled around it, the floor rumbled with its every move, yet still it wasn't strong enough.

They used a flare that only caused minor damage to the winged creature, elemental spells that didn't even leave a dent in the creature. The Aeons fought tirelessly using spell after spell to bring the enemy down.

Once again it healed itself, and once again they had to start over. A flash of lightning pierced through it its energy sending shockwaves through the evil monster. It turned to the source.

Rikku smiled and zapped the creature again.

"This isn't as horrible as I thought." The others smiled as they began equipping themselves with thunder-able weapons. Tidus and Paine sliced their swords into it while Gippal used lightning gems. It screamed in pain as it was hit with each element. Its purple tint began to fluster, the fog around it thinned and eventually disintegrated. The final Aeon slammed an attack of all elements as did Rikku and her thundaga attack.

It seemed like it was melting.

All energy was lost as the final Aeon erupted into Pyreflies. Rikku fainted falling suddenly into Gippal's arms.

All that was left to finish the job was Tidus and Paine. Back to back they pushed themselves forward both of their swords cutting through Yevon like butter.

It too was lost into Pyreflies.

The two warriors also fainted.

**X-3 X-3 X-3 X-3 X-3 **

He awoke, his head pounded fiercely in his ears. Rolling over off of his stomach he noticed where he was.

_The Deep of the Farplane._

He remembered it all, the attack at Guadosalam, the possession of Yevon, and even the attack on Besaid.

But he sure didn't remember this.

Yuna mumbled something beside him. Rikku yawned, and Paine's sword clanged against the floor.

Wait _Paine?_

She was ok? He sat himself up just to see her come to her feet. He smiled and coughed to get her attention. She looked up and smiled.

"Baralai..." she limped forward falling to the place beside him. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, and although surprised by his gesture did the same.

"Your awake, and your alright." He nodded. "I can say the same to you." Paine reached for her bag and pulled out a potion.

"Take it." He complied letting the smooth refreshing liquid slip leisurely down his throat. He left her half and pushed it into her hands.

"Awe how sweet!" Rikku gawked from the where she was sitting next to Gippal. Gippal rolled his eye at her.

"Leav'em alone Rik's" he smiled when all she did was pout. Tidus sat in the center of the room Yuna lying in his lap. She stirred slightly, her eyes slowly opened.

"Have we done it?" Tidus laughed.

"I think we have." She smiled and pulled him down. "Then can we go home?" he nodded.

"Sounds good..."

* * *

**AN: YAY! MY story its almost done! Thank you all! The next chappy will be the last!**


	22. chapter 22 Old epilogue

**Reliving the past**

**By: Bree-2006**

**AN: I made a large boo-boo! I wrote this chapter thinking it would be the last one but now thinking back I hated this ending! So…to fix it I wrote a new epilogue and made this just another chappy! Sorry to those of you that are confused.**

**Chapter 22**

* * *

Her body, light and fragile lay securely in his arms, cradling her as he trudged haphazardly through the Farplane. They walked beside him each holding onto one another for support, Rikku and Gippal, Baralai and Paine, and then him and Yuna.

She had fainted, right after their brief conversation at the end of the battle. He picked her up, ignoring the extreme exhaustion that he was feeling. Still she was light to him, maybe it was the petite-ness of her body or the love he had for her, either way he had no intention of letting her go. She wiggled in his grasp showing him that she was awake. He quickly looked down at her and smiled slightly when she placed her cold hand on his cheek. She smiled back and nuzzling herself into his chest. Pushing away her legs fell softly onto the floor. Steadying herself she grabbed his hand for support.

"So…we going home?" He asked a slight smirk on his face.

"No I'm not tired…let's go save the world again…" she replied sarcastically. He smiled and she did the same.

"The way your life is I wouldn't be surprised if something came up." She frowned catching him a little off guard.

"This…was the last time. I'm passing the torch, moving it into Rikku's hands."

"Naw I don't want it." Yuna stopped.

"What do you mean by that? Is our little Rikku ready to settle?" The Al Bhed blushed.

"Maybe…if I found the right guy." Rikku said nudging a curtain machine faction leader who just grumbled in response. Yuna smiled and giggled girlishly, Paine surprising smiled too.

"Wow that is something I'm going to have to get used to." Yuna laughed, her eyes shimmering brightly.

"Huh?" Rikku asked questionably.

"The fact that you and Gippal are actually getting along, and the fact that Paine actually has a great smile." Rikku, staring at her cousin confusedly spoke.

"What's so weird about that?" Tidus scratched the back of his head.

"Think about it Rikku." Putting her finger to her lips she stopped walking.

"Think about what?" The group burst out in laughter. Rikku turned her head to look at Paine.

"So Dr. P any plans for the future." Paine shrugged.

"No I think I'm just going to go with the flow." Tidus looked behind him.

"What about you Baralai?" smiling to himself he looked at Paine.

"I don't know…going with the flow sounds nice."

Suddenly a bright light lit the shadows. Looking forward they saw the Farplane opening ahead, they all began smiling brighter as the cool air from the outside hit their faces. Yuna stepped out of the Farplane first followed closely behind were the others. Suddenly she got an uneasy feeling. The room grew dark, Yuna's heart began to race, and her palms grew sweaty. She clung tightly onto Tidus picturing the last time Yevon had been defeated.

"No…he wont be taken again." She cried wrapping her arms fiercely around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her in a comforting embrace, kissing the crown of her hair. Tears welled up in her eyes just making her cling tighter to his body. Looking ahead, finally Bahamut's Fayth appeared. He opened his arms wide gesturing Tidus to move away from the others. Tidus shut his eyes as Rikku gasp beside him.

"No not again." She whispered.

_**No I promised her…always**_

"NO!" he yelled forming angry fists at his side, Yuna still refusing to let him go.

"I wont go back." He shouted removing Yuna's hands from his neck.

"You brought me back, and now you want me to leave again!" He shouted his voice wavering.

"We are truly sorry, but we must rest." Yuna shook her head.

"Don't make him leave please!" she begged tears falling onto the floor below her.

"We're sorry." Yuna glared angrily.

"You were the ones that brought him here in the first place, you are the reason he's here. You brought back Yevon, you were the one's that screwed up…so then why should we be punished?" Bahamut's fayth bowed its head.

"It was a mistake." Yuna wiped the tears from her eyes.

"So was helping you…" everyone looked at her. Her eyes filled with hatred.

"If you take him…you take me too." Reaching over she quickly grabbed Tidus's sword placing the cool blade slightly over her neck.

"Yuna!" they all screamed. Tidus carefully reached for her, trying his best not to startle her.

"Please, put it down." He begged and pleaded. She mouthed the word 'no' and gripped the sword tighter.

Tidus turned his head to glare at the fayth, his eyes red with grief.

"I promised I'd stay with her always…if you make me leave, then you will make me a liar." Bahamut's Fayth stood stoically in place.

"Please…we must leave." Yuna cringed as she pressed the sword tighter to her throat, a trickle of blood flowed its way down her neck and into her shirt.

"Yuna!" Rikku screamed being held back by Gippal. Tidus fell to his knees.

"Yuna put the sword down…it isn't worth it!" she shook uncontrollably but wouldn't put the sword down.

"It is worth it…" she trailed. Tidus shook his head.

"Think of Rikku, Paine, Gippal, Baralai, Wakka, and Lulu, think of the people you would leave behind." She closed her eyes.

"No, you think of them!" she screeched. "Why aren't you fighting this, why are you trying to get me to let them take you?" She cried.

"Because…I'm not a liar." She lifted her eyes to look at him. "I said always and I meant always." Yuna looked at him strangely. He smiled.

"Sorry Yuna." He whispered as she lifted an eyebrow. He kicked under her, surprising her by catching the blade from her hands. She fell forcefully onto the floor, and Paine ran forward inspecting the wound on her neck. Yuna pushed her away and looked up at Tidus.

"NO" she screamed as he held the sword to his own neck.

"I can either kill myself now and live in Spira as an unsent…or you can keep dreaming." He smiled.

"Your choice." Suddenly the room brightened, the air cleared. Tidus looked down at the fayth.

"You would do anything to stay?"

"Yes."

"Even kill yourself?"

"Yes" The Fayth looked at the floor.

"You would live as an unsent?" he nodded.

"But you must be real before you can be an unsent…" Bahamuts Fayth began to glow.

"And?" Tidus asked the blade still across his neck.

"You are a dream…therefore you must become real." Tidus raised an eyebrow. Yuna stood up from the floor clasping her hands together in front of her. Praying silently the lone pyrefly appeared.

It grew like those times before, only faster this time. Yuna smiled tears once again returning to her eyes.

"If he's a dream why then…can he love?" everyone turned to the voice. There stood Lord Braska frowning sadly at the group.

"If he's a dream why then…can he be loved?" the long since deceased man stepped forward.

"How can you stop this un-dying love…The kind that binds two together, the kind that goes against all odds?" Tidus slowly put the sword down. Yuna ran forward grasping onto his hand tightly.

"The kind worth dying for." Braska spoke. There was a long pause as Braska tried to find the right words to say.

"Don't let it end this way…let him live a life the real way it's supposed to be lived."

"We can not." It said sadly.

"Give him my life…let him have it." Yuna shifted confusedly in her spot.

"What do you mean my life?" she asked grasping onto Tidus's hand tighter.

"I was given the chance to watch over you, the chance to watch you live your life happily ever after…but now I know that if he isn't there with you there is no happily ever after."

Bahamuts fayth rose, floating aimlessly over the ground.

"You want this so badly Lord Braska?"

"I…want my little girl happy." The Fayth nodded.

"The so be it…we shall work to make him real."

"And until then?" Braska asked.

"He remains a dream." Yuna's father smiled. Yuna jumped up and ran forward, releasing Tidus hand she ran to her father.

"He can stay?" Braska nodded. "For now..." Yuna's eyes clouded with tears as she embraced her father. Tidus walked over to them bowing respectively at Braska.

"Thank you" he spoke softly. Braska nodded.

"Take care of her, you are still her guardian." Tidus smiled.

"Yes sir."

Backing away Tidus and Yuna smiled goodbye as Lord Braska once again turned into the lone Pyrefly and soon disappeared from site.

There stood the Fayth.

"We give you his life…at Yuna's side, we shall work to make you real." Tidus nodded.

"Thank you." Bahamuts fayth nodded and too disappeared. Tidus looked over to the woman beside him.

"So what now?" Yuna smiled.

"Just like my father said…live happily ever after."

* * *

**AN: Next is the epilogue hope you like!**


	23. Epilogue new

**Reliving the past**

**By: Bree-2006**

**AN: Hey ladies and gents. I know you didn't expect this but I was really upset how the epilogue had originally turned out, it left you wondering if you know what I mean. So anyways I added a new chappy hope you like it!**

**Epilogue**

* * *

Her hands shook with excitement unmatched by anything else in the world. Today was the day of all days, a day she will always remember. Rikku fidgeted at her side.

"Yunie! What did you eat this morning?" She wined as she tried desperately to tie the ribbon on the side of her cousin's dress. Yuna just smiled.

"Not much." She laughed placing a piece of her light brown hair behind her ear. Rikku finished with the bow and sat down.

"Yunie…" Yuna turned to her cousin happily.

"You're getting married!" she cried standing up and wrapping her small arms around her cousin. Paine got up from a chair on the other side of the room.

"And you're making her nervous." Rikku crossed her arms and pouted.

"I'm just excited is all…aren't you Yunie?" Paine smiled and Yuna began to turn red.

"Excited doesn't even begin to describe it." She said as she placed her palm onto her forehead.

"Don't you want this?" Rikku asked as she flopped herself back down into a chair.

"Yes…I have no doubts." She smiled examining herself in a mirror.

"You love him?"

"More than anything." Rikku pondered for a moment.

"Are you ready to be with him forever?" Yuna looked at her cousin.

"That's the plan…married or not I intend to be with him for the rest of my life, I guess I love the idea of marriage though."

"You know technically you are still married to Seymour." Paine said as she powdered her nose. Rikku screeched.

"Paine don't say that!" she just smirked. Yuna looked at Paine horrified at the thought.

"No no no no no! Seymours dead, how can that marriage still be legal?" Rikku grinned.

"Especially if he was dead before the two of you got married." Yuna nodded, breathing in deeply. Rikku laughed.

"Could you imagine the honeymoon?" all the girls cringed, except for Yuna who gagged.

"Rikku, must we talk of that?" Rikku grinned evilly.

"No considering you have Tidus to do those types of things to now." Yuna's cheeks turned crimson as she looked at the floor.

"Rikku…" she warned shaking an adamant finger at her cousin, Rikku shrugged.

"Poor guy…the things you've probably done to him…I'd hate to think about what you'll do to him tonight…"

"Rikku respect points." Paine warned putting a hand on Yuna's shoulder. The young bride to be didn't move.

"Yuna?" Paine asked tapping her lightly on the shoulder. She gulped softly.

"Yunie…you're not saying that you're still a…" Yuna looked up sharply.

"No…no!" she recovered smoothing the invisible wrinkles out of her dress.

"Yuna…whats up then?" Paine asked. Yuna smiled.

"I'm getting married and this time…I actually want to!" Rikku snorted.

"Huh?"

"Every time I was going to get married it was because other people wanted me too, first it was Seymour, then it was that arranged marriage I had with the son of the praetor of Bevelle, then it was all those crazy suitors, but now…I'm marrying Tidus!" Rikku cheered.

"As Leblanc always says…the power of love conquers all!" Yuna smiled.

"It does doesn't it."

"You know its almost time." Yuna looked at the clock.

"Oh no…where's my maid of honor?" Rikku frowned.

"If you had made me your maid of honor I wouldn't be late…" Yuna shook her head.

"I was Lulu's made of honor so it was only right of me to make her mine, besides she basically raised me." Rikku smiled.

"I understand completely." The door opened slightly as red hair poked through the opening.

"Everyone decent?" a heavy accented voice asked from the other side. Rikku walked over to the door and opened it roughly.

"Who wants to know?" she said jokingly know full well who was on the other side.

"Almost, but where's Lulu?" Wakka laughed.

"Giving Tidus a small pep talk." Yuna cringed.

"Is…he alright?" she asked hesitantly. Wakka nodded.

"He might be sore down there for a few days…no telling what's she's done to him ya?" Paine winced.

"Ouch…" Rikku shook her head.

"Is he ready?" Wakka grinned.

"Ya…he look's mighty handsome to ya know…cleans up nicely." Yuna laughed.

"Are you saying my husband to be is grungy?" she asked feigning hurt. Wakka laughed.

"I'm not one to talk." Wakka took a step forward.

"You ready kiddo?" she breathed in deeply.

"Yes." Rapping her arm around Wakka's they walked into a closed off area. Hugging her cousin tightly Rikku was the first to walk out into the alter.

Her dress, she thought it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. Light purple with a splash of silver along the chest. It fit her curve perfectly showing off her well bloomed and toned body. It flowed elegantly to the floor and matched her silver stilettos. Her hair was out of its goofy braids, instead a loose bun adorned the top of her head along with dozens of Moonflow lilies. She smiled as she walked gracefully down the aisle. The one thing that surprised everyone the most was who was on her arm.

Gippal, clad in a brilliantly crafted jet black tuxedo grinned boyishly. She was smiling at his side as they made their way to the head of the room. Gippal nodded at the groom who fidgeted with his tux.

Next to come out was Paine, she wore the same as Rikku, they all had to admit she looked good in it. Her hair which was still the silvery shade of grey as it was during the sphere hunting days also held Moonflow lilies. Her eye lids which matched her hair glittered brightly with each step she took.

"This is only going to happen one more time…" she murmured to the man beside her. He smiled.

"What about when it's your turn?" Paine grinned.

"Baralai…I'm wearing black."

The maid of honor and best man were the next to walk down the aisle.

Lulu and Wakka looked amazing. Lulu's hair was in many different and head aching braids she smiled as she walked arm in arm with her husband.

He was simple in a black faded tuxedo with a blitz pin on the left side.

"Don't fall…" he thought to himself with every step he took.

Then was the moment of the unveiling. The room grew quiet, as everyone turned to the entrance. The wind rustled as the music began to softly play.

She walked out.

Everyone in the room gasped, Leblanc was heard crying on the arm of Nooj, and the groom himself was utterly silent.

Beautiful, was the only word to describe it. Perfect, unimaginable, nothing at that moment could tear his eyes away.

Her dress, the whitest white he had ever seen was adorned in Macalania beads…the symbol of their love. It flared out with a simple silver design of the Zanarkand Abe's Logo running along her chest and stomach. Her hair was crimped and curled into a messy bun with a few stray pieces on her forehead. On her left arm…her Uncle Cid, on her right…Kimarhi.

They walked in unison down the aisle towards the awaiting groom. As she got closer his senses kicked in. He walked forward to meet her at the bottom of the steps so they can finish walking up them together.

Yuna kissed her escorts on the cheek and walked to Tidus's side. Hand in hand they walked up the stairs together.

They were both shaking, their hearts pounding forcefully in their chests. Tidus rubbed his thumb over Yuna's hand, she breathed in deeply as they finally reached the top. She turned to face him, smiling as his sky blue eyes met her emerald and ocean blue ones. They barely heard the Praetor begin his sermon.

"Love, piercing the walls of hatred and anger. Marriage, the binding of two souls to make one. Each have a significance in life, each must be felt to be complete. We gather here today to witness the everlasting bondage of our beloved High Summoner Yuna to her strongest Guardian Sir Tidus Richmond. They have waited to be together and now they have their chance. You would like to say your own vows?"

They both nodded. Tidus was the first to begin.

"Yuna…you know I'm terrible at words but I wanted this to be the way I tell you how much you mean to me. You are my everything…and I'm not just saying that because I know it's what you want to hear. I can't picture my life without you in it and I think I've waited too long to ask you to spend the rest of your life with me. You believe in me, and you were the only person that could change me from the stupid little crybaby I was."

Wakka grinned.

"You're still a crybaby ya?" lulu smacked him angrily.

"Shut up"

"Anyway…I promise to love you always, be there for you when you need me the most. I promise to make you the happiest woman alive because you have made me the happiest man." Yuna smiled tears cascading down her cheeks which Tidus wiped away."

"I love you…what else can I say. You are my other half I too can't picture my life without you. I waited for two years for you and I would wait two more. You are perfect everything I dream about and I promise I'll love you always."

The couple nodded at the Praetor.

"Lady Yuna do you take Sir Tidus to be your Husband?"

"Yes…I do"

"Do you Sir Tidus take Lady Yuna as your wife?"

"I do" The Praetor coughed slightly.

"Please exchange the rings." Moving to his best man Tidus was handed the duel rings. Placing the Macalania diamond stoned ring on Yuna's finger he heard her gasp in surprise. Yuna smiled and grabbed a simple band from Lulu and too slipped it on his finger.

"Always" they whispered. They were pronounced husband and wife. Tidus wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her passionately.

"This is love…it's a beautiful thing." Leblanc Cried.

"Hey Gippal why don't you kiss me like that?" Rikku playfully punched Gippal on the shoulder.

They danced into the night.

Tidus smiled down at his wife.

"Ready to finish our story?" Yuna smiled.

"No I'm ready to begin it."

**End**

* * *

**AN: I want to say a special thanks to all those awesome reviewers! You guys rock! Thanks for sticking with me the whole way!**

**vxangelkissxv**

**Blue Jae**

**moogle**

**DreamCherry66**

**Indigofaery**

**Paine-171229**

**Person!**

**Dimitri Plabato**

**kingleby**

**Rikkustar**

**Havana Girl**

**Angel Taisha**

**Malcolm Yuy**

**cheekytriangle**

**animesdbest**

**Stelmaria**

**animeprincess101**

**elmo182**

**Yunie-star-Tidus-cutie**

**Saraneth90**

**Serina Tsuki**

**Tatajuice**

**Starsakura**

**Jessygurl**

**skate/rpg guy**

**Justin T. Melanson**

**Komorli**

**jenna**

**Yunaffx-2**


End file.
